Una misión para Kakashi
by RoxanneAli
Summary: Kakashi es recomendado para una extraña misión en una de las ciudades más importantes del país. Tendrá que atrapar a un asesino en serie que trae de cabeza a la policía local. Lo que el ninja al principio ve como una misión fácil se irá complicando poco a poco. ¿Será capaz de cumplir la misión con éxito? Disclaimer: historia y personajes basados en la original de Masashi Kishimoto.
1. La misión

Desde que dejó pertenecer al AMBU Kakashi notó que de pronto tenía mucho tiempo libre debido a que las misiones ya no eran tan largas ni tan seguidas. A decir verdad, añoraba estar siempre ocupado y la solución del Hokage era que por fin aceptase ser el profesor de un equipo novato de genins pero hasta entonces ningún grupo aspirante logró cumplir sus requisitos.

Era su cuarto día libre y ya había puesto todo en orden por si llegaba alguna notificación del Tercero para ir en alguna misión. A decir verdad, aprovechó bastante bien esos días dado que aparte de entrenar también descansó, se divirtió haciendo estúpidas apuestas con Guy e incluso salió una noche a beber con Asuma, Kurenai y Gemma por los viejos tiempos.

Había sido una buena semana pero cuando regresó a casa después de hacer la compra, se encontró con un AMBU y supo que lo bueno se había acabado, que era hora de volver al trabajo. Esta vez tenía que tratarse de algo grande si había venido un agente de las fuerzas especiales en persona a comunicarle que debía ir a ver al Hokage de inmediato.

Una vez en que entró en el despacho del Tercero y vio su semblante serio confirmó que se trataba de algo delicado.

— Seré directo Kakashi, has sido recomendado para esta misión por el mismísimo Señor Feudal. Se trata de un caso bastante grave, aquí tienes un informe preliminar. – Le dijo el Hokage al tiempo que le entregaba un dosier con la información.

Kakashi lo miró un poco extrañado, era cierto que se había vuelto bastante famoso pero que el propio Daimyo del País del Fuego le requiriese a él específicamente sin duda le cogió por sorpresa. Tomó el informe, le echó un vistazo rápido y se sorprendió aún más.

— Como puedes comprobar, el asunto es bastante complicado, aunque no hubieses sido recomendado eres uno de los pocos que pueden llevar a cabo esta misión. El tiempo corre en contra nuestra, será mejor que partas cuanto antes.

— Sí, señor. – Se limitó a decir Kakashi y acto seguido desapareció entre una nube de espeso humo blanco.

La reunión con el Hokage había sido bastante fugaz pero el tiempo apremiaba ya que solo el viaje le llevaría un día.

Su destino era Ciudad Escarlata, la segunda ciudad más grande del País del Fuego a parte de la propia capital; ubicada al norte del país, es muy conocida por sus importantes minas de metales pesados, sobre todo de cobre.

Según el dosier debía presentarse en las inmediaciones del Palacio de Invierno del Señor Feudal, concretamente en el ala este destinada al servicio y visitas de menor importancia, para no llamar la atención.

Una vez llegó fue recibido por el consejero más cercano del Daimyo, el señor Bagashama Ryusei. Se trataba de un hombre entrado en años y que vestía un pulcro kimono color índigo. Sus ojos eran tan pequeños que apenas se podía percibir su color y su aun abundante cabello estaba bien recogido al estilo tradicional.

Venía acompañado por una atractiva joven de tez blanquecina y de cabello y ojos color café que el señor Bagashama le presentó como Yoshimura Ayumi. Vestía con una falda de tubo oscura hasta las rodillas y una camisa blanca. Esta sería el enlace con el consejero y por tanto con el Señor Feudal; se encargaría de proporcionarle todo lo necesario al jounin para llevar a cabo la misión.

El consejero tenía algo de prisa por lo que dejó a Kakashi en manos de la joven Ayumi y se retiró tras despedirse educadamente.

— Vaya, con que usted es el famoso Hatake Kakashi. – Comentó Ayumi con admiración y un deje pícaro en la mirada.

— El mismo. – Contestó este llevándose la mano derecha tras la cabeza algo incomodado.

— Oh, disculpe si he sido impertinente; sabe, no se suelen ver ninjas por aquí.

— Eso es porque hacen muy bien su trabajo, ¿no cree señorita? – Trató de contestar en tono amigable el ninja.

Ella rio y le dio la razón mientras se recogía el cabello detrás de la oreja y desviaba un poco la mirada. Una vez se repuso, le propuso al ninja ir a su alojamiento a dejar su equipaje. Justo después dejaron el apartamento y se dirigieron a la comisaría de policía para obtener los detalles de la misión.

Una vez en la comisaría, Ayumi le consiguió una entrevista con el comisario jefe nada más entrar. Yamamoto Takeru era un hombre ya en sus cuarenta, el cabello empezaba a escasear sobre su cabeza y tenía unos ojos castaños bastante agudos. Vestía el uniforme de policía de la ciudad que constaba de un traje de dos piezas azul marino, el distintivo de comandante lo llevaba en la solapa izquierda de la chaqueta. Se veía bastante altivo y orgulloso, eso sería un problema porque se podía advertir que no le hacía gracia que los ninjas anduvieran husmeando en su comisaría.

Yamamoto intentó ser lo más cortés que pudo y después de saludar a Kakashi forzó un par de halagos antes de abordar el asunto que le había traído a aquel lugar.

— Es cierto que esto se nos ha ido de las manos pero no veo el motivo por el que le han contratado; en las primeras semanas de la investigación descartamos que el sujeto fuese un ninja renegado, por eso no pedimos ayuda en su momento. – Quiso aclarar Yamamoto.

Kakashi ya veía por donde iba el comisario, le dolía que sus superiores le hubiesen desautorizado al verse obligados a contratar a ninjas. Eso daba muy mala imagen a la comisaría, la gente dejaría de confiar en la policía y podría incrementarse la tasa de criminalidad.

— No se preocupe Yamamoto-san, trabajaré lo más discretamente posible. Tal como está la situación nadie debe saber que han tenido que recurrir a nosotros, es más, les insto a que se lleven todo el mérito. Que se sepa de mi participación aquí puede perjudicaros tanto a ustedes como a Konoha.

El semblante del comisario se relajó al escuchar esto, de pronto se mostró más cooperador.

— Se lo agradezco Hatake-san. A decir verdad, esto está a punto de estallarnos en la cara. La gente está asustada y por si fuera poco dentro de cuatro días es el Festival de Invierno que coincide con el Décimo Aniversario de la subida al poder de nuestro Daimyo, habrá un gran desfile en su honor. Tememos que el sujeto ataque en masa entonces; debemos detenerle antes.

— Haremos todo lo posible para que así sea. – Dijo Kakashi con convencimiento.

Finalmente el comisario avisó a uno de los policías más jóvenes para que le acompañase y le ayudase a repasar toda la información que tenía la policía sobre el caso.

Takemoto Yuta era un chico alto y delgado de piel muy pálida que contrastaba con su cabello oscuro. Llevaba unas gafas enormes redondas y vestía el uniforme estándar de la policía.

Apenas tendría veinticinco años pero se le notaba que era una persona muy diligente y meticulosa en su trabajo. Reunió a Kakashi y Ayumi en una pequeña sala de reuniones donde Yuta había preparado gran panel de corcho con los hechos bastantes detallados y en orden cronológico.

— Como verá Hatake-san, nuestra comisaría es bastante humilde, no es común que pasen sucesos como estos en la ciudad por lo que solo está preparada para hacer frente a hurtos y otros delitos menores. Por supuesto que ha habido otros casos peliagudos como este pero han sido muy aislados y en el setentaicinco porciento se han detenido a los autores. – Empezó a relatar Yuta.

— Llamadme Kakashi simplemente por favor y no se preocupe, esto es suficiente; he trabajado en peores condiciones. – Dijo amablemente.

El joven policía pareció sorprenderse, sin embargo decidió ir al grano y comenzar a relatar los hechos.

— 19 de enero, hora 15:00. Yamasaki Aiko: mujer blanca de veintisiete hallada muerta por dos estudiantes de la Universidad Privada Ciudad Escarlata en las inmediaciones de la facultad de arquitectura. Su profesión era dama de compañía. Según la autopsia fue estrangulada pero no hay pistas en el cuerpo sobre el asesino.

25 de enero, hora 16:00. Uemura Kento: hombre, veintitrés años. Estudiante de la misma universidad, de la facultad de medicina concretamente. Hallado en un estrecho callejón de la periferia. Estrangulado.

1 de febrero, hora 17:00. Takemoto Megumi: mujer, cuarenta y cinco años. Regentaba un bar de ambiente nocturno en la zona de moda de la ciudad. Encontraron su cadáver en la puerta de uno de los principales templos de la ciudad.

5 de febrero, hora 18:00. Kurosawa Ichiru: hombre, cuarenta y nueve años. Era el encargado de otro importante templo de la ciudad ubicado al noroeste de la ciudad. Fue hallado estrangulado también, en el distrito de ambiente nocturno de moda.

— Hay un patrón definido, personas de edades parecidas, mismo modus operandi, relacionadas por ser halladas en los lugares que solían frecuentar. Lo que me parece preocupante es la numerología... – Empezó a decir el ninja para asimilar mejor los hechos.

— Si, cada asesinato fue cometido aproximadamente una hora más que el anterior. – Apuntó Yuta.

— No solo eso, contando el día del asesinato, entre el primero y segundo pasaron siete días, entre el segundo y el tercero seis, y por último entre el tercero y el cuarto cinco días. Hoy estamos a ocho, y son más de las siete de la tarde; si el asesino sigue su pauta habrá otro cadáver en alguna parte de la ciudad.

Los dos allí presentes tragaron saliva, Yuta se colocó las gafas y quiso añadir.

— En la policía barajamos esa posibilidad pero no había pruebas suficientes.

Fuera empezó a haber jaleo y el comisario irrumpió en la salita de inmediato.

— Rápido han encontrado otro cuerpo, ¿qué hacemos Kakashi-san?

— ¿Dónde ha sido?

— Es muy grave, ha sido la hija de uno de los comerciantes más ricos de la ciudad, la han encontrado cerca de la mina. – Siguió diciendo agitado el comisario.

— Debo adelantarme a todos antes de que alguien contamine el escenario y me sea más difícil seguir el rastro del asesino.

Ayumi empezó a sacar papeles de su carpeta, coge un mapa de la ciudad, marcó una cruz y se lo entregó al ninja diciendo a toda prisa:

— Tome Kakashi-san, este es el lugar, yo le esperaré aquí para recoger los primeras notas e informes que lleguen de los policías de campo cuando examinen el escenario después de usted.

— Perfecto, muchas gracias. – Cogió el mapa y salió disparado.

Cuando el shinobi llegó a la escena del crimen el cuerpo aún estaba caliente. Se trataba de una chica joven, adolescente, quizá de dieciséis o diecisiete años. Era muy hermosa, rubia y de ojos claros. La habían estrangulado al resto pero no pudo ver algún detalle distinto a la forma de actuar del asesino en los otros crímenes. Se centró en el olor; para asegurarse invocó a sus ninken y los puso a ellos también a seguir el rastro de un trozo de tela del vestido de la chica: era un aroma extraño, le recordaba a algo pero no sabía exactamente a qué... tenía un matiz dulzón, como afrutado. Definitivamente notaba algo raro en él.

Una vez los perros estuvieron preparados los dispersó y corrió tras ellos. Los animales eran increíblemente rápidos por lo que quedó un poco más rezagado. Mantener el olor con todos sus matices requería concentración y no podía ir a un ritmo mayor.

Al cabo de un rato y tras unos diez kilómetros lo perdió completamente para su sorpresa, que fue aún mayor al ver regresar a sus ninken cabizbajos. Al parecer lo habían perdido también unos seis kilómetros más allá de la posición del ninja.

Algo estaba pasando, sacó el trozo de tela e intentó detectar el característico aroma mas este había desaparecido.

'Ya se lo que ha pasado' pensó Kakashi, 'es una técnica de ocultación de olor'

En un principio creyó de que se trataba de algún ciudadano perturbado, sin embargo a la luz de los recientes hechos ya no estaba tan seguro. Si utilizó chakra o era un ninja renegado o alguien con entrenamiento ninja.

Eso cambiaba las cosas.


	2. Rastro

Cuando Kakashi llegó a la escena del crimen ya se habían llevado el cuerpo hacia la morgue y el joven Yuta le estaba esperando.

— Kakashi-san ¿ha averiguado algo?

— Sí, pero no creo que os guste.

El policía le miró preocupado pero el ninja le apremió para regresar a la comisaría cuanto antes.

Ayumi esperaba impaciente y había preparado la sala de reuniones para hablar del asunto. Cuando Kakashi y Yuta llegaron, la mujer y el comisario Yamamoto les esperaban con todo preparado.

— He ordenado total discreción con esta última víctima pero no creo que tarde en salir la noticia. Era una persona muy conocida en la ciudad. – Decía el comisario.

— Es una situación muy preocupante señor, si continúa así el próximo asesinato será dentro de tres días y si para entonces no le cogemos los últimos asesinatos coincidirán con la Gran Fiesta. – Comentó Yuta.

— De modo que se confirma la teoría de Kenji. – Susurra el comisario.

— ¿Quién es Kenji? – Pregunta Kakashi.

— Fue el detective que llevó el caso desde el principio, debería estar en esta reunión pero lamentablemente sufrió un accidente recientemente y se encuentra de baja. – Contestó Yamamoto.

Kakashi suspiró y decidió que era el momento de contar lo que había descubierto.

— Creo que el sujeto no es alguien común. Debe de ser alguien que haya recibido entrenamiento ninja o algún ninja renegado.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso? – Preguntó Yuta algo ansioso.

— Seguí el rastro junto con mis ninken pero al cabo de un rato lo perdimos. Se desvaneció poco a poco. Se trata de una técnica ninja que mezcla cierto olor con chakra y lo impregna todo haciendo que desaparezca por completo a medida que este chakra se consume. Esto no es algo que pueda hacer cualquier ninja, es de alto nivel.

Por un momento hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que el comisario lo rompió.

— Deberíamos haber llamado a los ninjas antes. – Se lamentó profundamente.

— No es culpa suya Yamamoto-san, ustedes no podían saber esto con los medios de los que disponían. – Intentó Kakashi quitarle hierro al asunto.

— Tiene razón, además no es momento de lamentarse, ¡debemos actuar ya! Dígame que necesita Kakashi-san – Dijo el comandante.

— Con lo que hay en la sala que prepararon basta, aunque me gustaría ver los cuerpos de las víctimas.

— Eso está hecho – dijo el comentario mientras sacaba un papel y empezaba a escribir en él. — Yuta, acompaña a Kakashi-san y a la señorita a la morgue, entrégale esta nota a Kobayashi y no tendréis problemas para entrar. – Continuó diciendo al tiempo que les extendía el papel.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la morgue e hicieron lo que les dijo el comisario. Un señor mayor con bata blanca y bigote les dio paso y empezó a sacar los cuerpos.

Ayumi no quería acercarse demasiado por lo que se quedó al lado de la puerta a una distancia prudente mientras Kakashi y Yuta examinaban los cadáveres.

— Es muy cuidadoso, o cuidadosa tal vez... – comenzó diciendo Kakashi — Estoy casi seguro de que esto lo ha hecho un profesional, parecen ejecuciones...

— Eso es malo, será más difícil de atrapar... lo que me pregunto es, ¿por qué ha empezado a matar ahora? ¿y por qué a personas al azar? – Preguntó consternado Yuta.

— Las aldeas ninja no solo persiguen a los renegados por la información que poseen de estas sino también porque son muy inestables. Muchos de ellos son capaces de escapar y hacer vida normal en algún lado donde puedan pasar desapercibidos, sin embargo sus pasadas vidas como ninjas son una carga demasiado pesada. Una injusticia o un trato desfavorable, entre otras cosas, son mechas que pueden incendiar sus corazones y volverles locos. Otros simplemente echan de menos matar. – Explicó Kakashi a los allí presentes.

El ninja tenía más información sobre el caso pero no podía compartirla con ellos. El Hokage solo le había autorizado a entregársela al consejero Bagashama Ryusei o directamente al Daimyo.

El forense se acercó y empezó a comentar:

— Kakashi-san tiene razón, parecen ejecuciones. Pero hay algo raro en los cuerpos: ninguno de estas personas ofrecieron resistencia frente al agresor creo que fueron drogadas.

— ¿Cómo que cree? – Preguntó extrañado Yuta.

— El análisis toxicológico no muestra anomalías. Si fueron drogados no hay forma de saberlo con los métodos de los que dispongo. – Contestó muy dignamente Kobayashi al sentirse ofendido por el joven policía.

— ¿Tiene las muestras de sangre intactas? – Preguntó Kakashi tras una corazonada.

El hombre asintió y le trajo una serie de muestras de todos los cuerpos mientras el ninja preparaba una serie de pergaminos con unos extraños escritos con formas circulares en su conjunto.

El ninja puso en orden las muestras y empezó a probarlas una a una empezando por la más reciente. Echó unas gotas en el centro del papel y le aplicó chakra.

El forense miraba con escepticismo aquella metodología pero no le importaba si aquello resolvía el misterio. Cuando aquellos pergaminos empezaron a reaccionar expulsando un liviano humo blanquecino, le costó salir de su asombro.

— Lo que me temía. – Dijo Kakashi. — Es un paralizante extraído de unos insectos especiales diseñados por el Clan Aburame, solo existen en Konoha.

— Pero el asesino pudo haberlos comprado en el mercado negro – Sugirió Ayumi quien a pesar de su lejanía estaba perfectamente al tanto de la conversación.

— No lo creo, este clan protege muy celosamente sus insectos y los secretos de estos. Alguien debió robarlos.

— En cuanto a la técnica que mencionó antes, ¿no podría detectarse en la piel o en otro lugar el olor que utilizó para mezclarlo con chakra? – Preguntó Yuta.

— No, precisamente lo que hace es 'quemar' por así decirlo ese olor junto con todos los que en su momento enmascaró. Desaparece por completo. De esa pista solo podemos sacar que es un ninja de gran nivel pero no podemos seguir más allá.

El chico pareció decepcionado al ver que el asesino podía volver fácilmente a atacar y que ellos no podrían detenerle a pesar de contar con un gran ninja como Kakashi.

— ¿Dónde puedo ponerme en contacto con Konoha de forma rápida?

— En la oficina de correos disponen de un telégrafo así como de pájaros mensajeros. – Contesta Kobayashi.

— Un momento, si lo necesita puede usar el Transmisor de Larga Distancia del Señor Feudal. – Dice Ayumi.

— Eso me vendría de perlas Ayumi.

Los tres salieron de la morgue en dirección a la residencia del Daimyo, un hermoso palacete situado en la zona turística de Ciudad Escarlata.

La chica le enseñó su identificación al guarda de la puerta y los tres accedieron al interior. Ayumi intententó ponerse en contacto con el consejero Bagashama, sin embargo se encentraba fuera por motivos de negocios.

Ayumi, como se le indicó en un principio, al no estar el consejero le concertó a Kakashi una cita privada con el Daimyo.

Este estaba en una sala que daba al enorme jardín trasero del palacete, escribiendo algún que otro poema inspirado por la hermosura de este.

La chica anunció la llegada del ninja y su señor le dio permiso para pasar.

— Adelante Kakashi-san, es un honor recibirle. Ayumi-chan, tráenos té, por favor.

Mientras ella se retiraba Kakashi entró en la sala y se quitó la máscara en señal de respeto*. Le sorprendió que el hombre le tratase de una forma tan amigable y cercana dada su posición y se sintió halagado.

— El honor es mío, Señor.

— Mi consejero principal me habló mucho de ti, conoce a Bagashama ¿verdad?

— Claro, tuve el honor de ser recibido por él en persona, también me presentó a la chica. Que por cierto es una gran profesional.

— Si, Ayumi-chan es una buena chica, seguro que le será de ayuda... En fin, es una pena que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias tan nefastas.

— Desde luego es un asunto peliagudo. – Le siguió el juego Kakashi.

— Esta solía ser una ciudad muy tranquila, era mi favorita. Me gustaba mucho venir a pasar mis vacaciones pero cada vez va a peor.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Hay precedentes?

— No sé si se le pueden llamar como tal, pero desde hace algunos años vienen pasando cosas extrañas y oscuras. Hay desapariciones y otros asesinatos sin resolver. Todo apunta a algún tipo de mafia nueva que ha surgido recientemente. De momento se lo estoy intentando dejar manejar a la policía pero me temo que al final tendré que dejarlo todo en manos de los ninjas.

— Es una pena, siempre intentamos capturar a todos los bandidos que rondan los caminos pero cuando empiezan a ver que no tienen escondite en el bosque huyen como ratas hacia las ciudades para hacer de las suyas. – Se lamentó el ninja.

— No es culpa vuestra, naturalmente no podéis controlarlo todo. – Trató de quitar hierro el Daimyo.

— Espero que esto se resuelva pronto, no quiero que ningún desalmado estropee mi gran fiesta. Es un último recurso para traer público y tratar de impulsar la economía de este lugar. – Al ver la cara extrañada de Kakashi continúa diciendo:

— No hago esto por ego, este tipo de fiestas atraen a mucha gente influyente que se relacionan aquí y allá e inician proyectos de negocio que nos benefician enormemente. En esta ciudad a parte de la minería, hay mucho turismo y eso reporta muchos beneficios que la sitúan como lugar estratégico del País.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de que el Señor Feudal era una gran persona y un buen gobernante que de verdad se preocupaba por sus súbditos. En ese momento el Daimyo dijo algo que le pilló desprevenido.

— Hay que ver cómo te pareces a tu padre.

— ¿Conoció usted a mi padre?

— Claro, antes de la formación de los Doce Guardianes Ninja** tu padre me salvó la vida en una ocasión. Cuando fundé la organización intenté que se uniera pero no quiso. – Le explicó con un aire de melancolía.

— En fin, supongo que no has venido para charlar con un viejo. ¿Qué necesitas?

— No es usted viejo, Señor, está en sus mejores años.

El hombre rio y tras unas breves palabras de cortesía por parte de ambos Kakashi le pidió el dispositivo que necesitaba para ponerse en contacto rápidamente con Konoha.

Cuando estuvo ya montado, el técnico llamó al ninja y este se despidió educadamente. El Daimyo hubiese querido estar presente sin embargo tenía otros asuntos que atender.

Formalismos aparte Kakashi se puso en contacto directo con el Hokage mediante una pantalla en la que ambos podían verse.

Era un dispositivo muy aparatoso que funcionaba a base de chakra en bruto de modo que no tenía mucho tiempo.

— Hokage-sama, es muy grave. He detectado paralizante de los insectos del Clan Aburame en las víctimas.

— Tiene sentido, hace cosa de un mes me reportaron que les habían desaparecido unos veinte ejemplares.

— Eso quiere decir que o hay más de un sujeto o este tiene uno o más cómplices.

— Pondré a trabajar a los AMBU en ello.

— Hay algo más. Nada más llegar hubo otra víctima. Justo antes de venir aquí le mandé un ave con los detalles codificados. Tenía que confirmar rápidamente lo de los insectos para seguirles la pista.

— Haz todo lo que esté en tu mano Kakashi. Pero recuerda lo importante que es cumplir esta misión. No podemos perder la confianza del Señor Feudal. – Dijo muy serio el Hokage.

— No le defraudaré señor. – Terminó por decir el jounin al tiempo que se cortó la comunicación al quedar exhausta la persona que la alimentaba.

El Hokage se encontraba admirando la puesta de sol en la azotea de la Torre cuando un ninja llegó muy apresurado y le entregó el pergamino de Kakashi ya decodificado. Lo abrió y lo leyó.

Víctima número uno: Yamasaki Aiko - marcador número tres.

Víctima número dos: Uemura Kento - marcador número cuatro.

Víctima número tres: Takemoto Megumi - marcador número cinco.

Víctima número cuatro: Kurosawa Ichiru - marcador número seis.

Víctima número cinco: Fujimori Midori - marcador número siete.

Había más datos en el pergamino pero el Hokage consideró que había leído suficiente. Fue a su despacho y mandó llamar a alguien.

Un AMBU apareció en el despacho, se quitó la máscara y la capucha, tenía el pelo corto y castaño y unos ojos almendrados muy oscuros; le hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y esperó con paciencia a que el Hokage soltara el humo de su pipa y le dijese para qué le había llamado.

— Tengo algo para ti, Tenzou.


	3. Marcados

Ya había pasado un día desde que Kakashi habló con el Hokage y el tiempo se agotaba. El asesino estaba dejando los cuerpos en los lugares por donde solían moverse las víctimas anteriores. Iban por parejas de modo que si se cumplía el patrón, alguien de la zona de la mina aparecería en el barrio de la chica anterior así que al ninja no le quedó otra opción que investigar por su cuenta.

En Konoha, el Hokage había ordenado una investigación interna a uno de sus ambus de mayor confianza. Primeramente este tuvo que reunirse con el escuadrón número catorce y recabar información de vital importancia para Kakashi. A continuación tenía que encargarse del asunto de los insectos de los Aburame.

Kakashi había decidido que lo mejor sería desvincularse de la policía, no podía fiarse demasiado de ellos y como no tenía tiempo para investigarles decidió hacer él mismo el trabajo de campo. No le hacía gracia que Ayumi le acompañase a todos lados, no podía fiarse ni de su propia sombra así que se escapó sin decirle nada.

Para ocultar su identidad hizo una técnica de transformación, convirtiéndose en un hombre de unos cuarenta años con el pelo castaño, tez pálida y ojos negros. Se puso un traje gris claro, con una camisa blanca y corbata granate.

Cuando tuvo el disfraz listo, se fue a la mina de cobre donde haciéndose pasar por periodista, entrevistaría a los trabajadores en su descanso.

Logró hacer que un chaval de unos veintidos años le atendiese, su nombre era Makoto.

— ¿Conocías a la víctima, Makoto?

— Si... claro. Era muy conocida en la ciudad. Era una de esas niñas ricas del Distrito Shibuya. – Contestó algo confuso y frotándose el pelo. No sabía muy bien por qué había accedido a ser entrevistado.

Kakashi sabía que en esa zona no era muy común que los lugareños hablasen con desconocidos por lo que eligió un blanco fácil; le aplicó una técnica ilusoria que le atontase un poco y le contase con sinceridad todo lo que sabía.

— Pero entonces no la conocías en persona.

— No, alguien como ella jamás hablaría con la gente pobre como nosotros.

— Quizá hubiese alguien con quien si hablase, si no, ¿por qué apareció aquí?

El ninja quería aclarar una cosa: si las víctimas habían accedido de alguna forma por su propia voluntad a esos lugares o las habían llevado a la fuerza. No había manera de saber dónde se habían producido los asesinatos por tanto la ubicación de los cuerpos era un punto clave .

— No lo sé... sería muy raro que precisamente ella conociese a alguien aquí... a no ser...

— A no ser qué. – Dijo Kakashi dejando de apuntar en la libreta y mirandole seriamente a los ojos para intensificar su técnica.

— A veces los niños ricos se pasan por los barrios más pobres solo para burlarse... es una de sus diversiones. Gente humilde que va por la calle y de pronto aparecen en sus lujosos carruajes y les arrojan cosas como monedas de calderilla o comida podrida.

— Creía que en las ciudades había buenos bares de ambiente, ¿por qué iban a hacer eso teniendo lugares así?

— Quién sabe... las cosas están cambiando últimamente, el distrito de fiesta cada vez está más apagado y a esa gentuza les dará más morbo divertirse así.

'Esto no es bueno' Pensó Kakashi. El ninja deshizo la técnica dejando al chico aún más confuso y se fue a toda prisa. La próxima parada era el distrito de la chica.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y apenas había nadie por la calle, de pronto vio a una señora de unos cuarenta años ataviada con un lujoso abrigo de piel marrón.

Kakashi la interceptó y le aplicó la misma técnica que al chico de antes para que respondiese honestamente y sin andarse con los rodeos típicos de las personas de clase alta.

— Señora Hasegawa, ¿conocía usted a la señorita Midori Fujimori?

— Oh ¡por supuesto! Era una niña encantadora, era preciosa, muy educada, amable...

— Vivía en este barrio, ¿verdad? – La interrumpió antes de que siguiera deshaciendose en halagos.

— Si, vivía un poco más arriba de mi casa... ¡Qué desgracia! Era tan joven... Ojalá esos malditos salvajes paguen por lo que le han hecho a esa pobre niña.

— ¿A quién se refiere? ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién ha podido ser? – Pregunta el falso periodista con curiosidad mientras apunta en su libreta. Recuerda que la policía trató de ocultar este asesinato pero cuando ya no hubo más remedio, la noticia de que Midori había sido asesinada corrió como la pólvora. Al final trataron de que no se la relacionase con los crímenes en serie para mantener tranquila a la gente ante la cercanía de la Gran Fiesta.

— ¡Pues claro que lo sé! ¡Todos lo saben! Son esas ratas que viven a las afueras. Llevábamos tiempo diciendo que pronto ocurriría una desgracia ¡y así ha sido! – Decía la mujer debatiéndose entre malhumorada e histérica.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? – Insiste Kakashi.

La mujer suspira y su rostro se contrae en una mueca de desprecio.

— Desde hace un tiempo la gente de las afueras, sobre todo de la zona de la minas, nos acosan. No tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer... ¡mejor con la que divertirse!... Que hacernos la vida imposible. – Dijo de forma melodramática.

— ¿Divertirse? – Vuelve a preguntar intrigado.

— Si, se ocultan entre las sombras, nos roban todo lo que pueden sin que nos demos cuenta, monederos, joyas... Y para colmo hacen destrozos en el barrio. Hace unas semanas denunciamos en la comisaría que durante toda la semana algún vecino que otro encontraba ratas muertas en los buzones de los portales. ¡Cosas horribles! Pero la policía no puede hacer nada mientras no se sepa la identidad de alguno de ellos.

— Vaya es peor de lo que pensé... – Susurró Kakashi.

— Es terrible, no entiendo qué les hemos hecho para merecer esto.

El ninja trató de calmarla pero necesitaba contarle lo que el chico de antes le había dicho para saber si había oido algo, pero ella respondió muy alterada:

— ¿Cómo? Eso son sandeces, ¡calumnias!

— Pero tendría sentido señora Hasegawa, ¿está segura de lo que hace la juventud de este barrio para divertirse?

— ¡Me ofende usted señor! Pues claro, todo el mundo aquí que son buenos chicos, son educados y amables con todo el mundo ¡nunca harían algo así!

Mientras la señora seguía despotricando de la gente de la mina y defendiendo a los jóvenes de su barrio, Kakashi miró al cielo al escuchar el chillido lejano de un águila. Ya tenía suficiente información de la señora, deshizo la técnica y salió disparado hacia oficina de correos donde apareció, ya con su otra vestimenta.

— Señor Hatake, ¡qué rapidez! Acaba de llegarle un mensaje. – Le dijo un oficinista al que le habían desviado en la ventanilla de recogidas.

Días antes:

En algún lugar de Konoha se llevaba a cabo el interrogatorio ordenado por el Hokage. Era una habitación oscura cuyo único punto de luz consistía en una lámpara halógena de forma circular que colgaba del techo. No tenía ventanas, solo una mesa rectangular de madera oscura y un par de sillas a los lados.

En ese instante había dos personas allí. Ambos estaban sentados uno frente a otro muy serios; la tensión hacía el ambiente terriblemete pesado. Fue entonces cuando Tenzou decidió que era el momento de comenzar:

— Saito Nanahara, identificador 04658. Jefe de la Unidad de Control Número Cuatro del Departamento de Inteligencia. ¿Puede confirmar el registro del nuevo paralizador obtenido de los ejemplares de avispa modificados por el Clan Aburame?

— Si, los ejemplares fueron registrados el nueve de diciembre de este año pasado y el paralizante fue sintetizado y registrado el veintidos del mismo mes.– Contesta serio pero imperturbable el señor Saito.

— Entonces, según estos datos, el paralizante fue incluido en los pergaminos de detección de sustancias perniciosas en la renovación del tres de enero que fue entregado a cada jounin de Konoha. – Añadió Tenzou.

— Así es. – Afirmó el interrogado sécamente.

— Y para el proceso del registro fueron enviados setenta ejemplares.

— Si...

— De los cuales desaparecieron veinte.

Saito lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero Tenzou continuó antes de darle pie.

— ¿Por qué necesitaban tantos insectos?

— Eran avispas muy pequeñas, necesitabamos bastantes para poder sacar suficientes muestras. – Contestó algo molesto ya que era algo muy obvio.

— Que yo sepa su trabajo solo consiste en registrar las muestras de las sustancias que investigan algunos clanes y que pueden resultar peligrosas, sin embargo los especimenes usados deben volver a manos del clan para proteger sus secretos. ¿Cómo es que de los setenta insectos, solo cincuenta les fuesen entregados al Clan Aburame?

El hombre agachó la cabeza avergonzado, era la primera vez que le salpicaba un asunto así. Dejó a un lado su actitud altiva y declaró con sinceridad:

— Los ejemplares se registraron el nueve de diciembre, y fueron traídos por el clan en un recipiente cerrado con chakra, guardamos los insectos en el almacén número cuatro asignado a nuestra unidad. Este almacén permanece cerrado mediante una potente técnica de sellado... Es imposible de abrir por una persona no autorizada... Sin embargo...

— Sin embargo... – Enfatizó Tenzou.

— Después de preparar el laboratorio, fuimos a buscar los ejemplares el día veintidos. Al abrir el recipiente faltaban los veinte ejemplares. Se lo comunicamos al clan y entre este junto a la Unidad lo reportamos al Hokage de inmediato para evitar problemas. Creía que este asunto no transcendería. – Se lamentó el hombre.

Tenzou ya tenía testimonio de todos los implicados; sin embargo, el resultado fue inconcluso. Cuando Tenzou creyó que la solución a aquel misterio se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance; le llegó el resultado del laboratorio perteneciente a la Unidad de Análisis del Departamento de Inteligencia del recipiente de los insectos y de la puerta del almacén.

Ambos habían sido abiertos a la fuerza con una técnica especial de liberación. Se trataba de algo de nivel, un ninja cualquiera no podía hacer algo así. Mucho menos cuando esa técnica estaba registrada como perteneciente a la facción Raíz del AMBU.

Esta era una unidad que tenía sus propias reglas, y su líder era un importante cargo del consejo de Konoha del que muy pocos conocían su identidad, pero que tenía un gran peso en la aldea.

El analista que le había entregado el informe le había dicho que había sido muy dificil llegar a esa conclusión en su investigación pues se trataba de una técnica bastante rara que no dejaba apenas rastro perceptible, a no ser de un ligero aroma parecido al de la tierra mojada. De no contar con el olfato de la líder del Clan Inuzuka, hubiesen tenido que clasificar la investigación como inconclusa.

Una vez con el informe completo fue a entregarselo de inmediato al Hokage, quien después de leerlo por encima adoptó un semblante serio como pocas veces le había visto. Después le dio orden de retirarse y enviar la información a Kakashi de inmediato.

El ninja ya en el apartamento donde se alojaba, abrió el pergamino y suspiró al ver lo que había en él. En ese instante apareció Ayumi diciendo entre jadeos:

— ¿Dónde se había metido?... ¡Llevo todo el día buscándole! Sabe que no me puedo separar de usted.

— ¿Y quién te dio esa orden? – Quiso saber Kakashi. Se acercó a ella y la observó de forma penetrante.

— P-pues el señor Bagashama... me ordenó que le siguiera a todas partes y que le informase de lo que iba averiguando. – Dijo ella achantada y con voz temblorosa por la repentina brusquedad del ninja.

El ninja siguió mirándola intensamente a los ojos y ella no sabía por qué pero no era capaz de desviar la mirada. Estaba desconcertada e incómoda hasta que al fin, Kakashi dijo de forma más relajada y amable:

— Está bien, era solo por curiosidad... si le interesa saber, hoy no ha sido muy productivo...

— Yo he ido a la comisaría y tampoco tienen nada... Yamamoto está que se sube por las paredes... – Le informó ella ya más tranquila.

— Estoy esperando información de Konoha, mientras tanto no puedo hacer nada... ¿serías tan amable de prepararme un baño?

Se suponía que la chica debía hacer todo lo que Kakashi le pidiese ya que era algo así como una mezcla de secretaria y asistente personal. Ella cayó en la trampa y se dispuso a preparar un baño relajante. El ninja realizó la técnica de multiplicación de sombras e hizo un clon perfecto de si mismo.

Cuando la chica salió del baño el clon ya estaba quitándose la ropa para entrar. Al salir Ayumi y ver así a Kakashi se puso muy nerviosa, sus mejillas se ruborizaron violentamente y sintió la necesidad de huir rápidamente.

— Oh Kakashi, l-lo siento, n-no sabía que... ¡Tengo que irme!

El clon sonrió y se metió en la bañera tranquilamente disfrutando poder hacer de cebo de una forma tan placentera. El original no pudo contener una sonrisa ante los hechos, aunque el estaba ya bien lejos del apartamento.

Concretamente se encontraba en un antiguo templo que había sido abandonado hacía mucho. Según le había comentado en otra ocasión Ayumi, nadie pisaba esa zona porque creían que estaba encantada.

Era el lugar perfecto; entró en el templo y encendió algunas velas alrededor. Extendió el pergamino y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Hizo una serie de sellos con las manos muy rápidamente, se hirió el dedo y lo pasó por el pergamino, de pronto este empezó a emitir una brillante luz azulada. Instantes después la luz se propagó por todo el lugar y se consumió poco a poco.

Se trataba de una técnina especial de protección que se activaba con el chakra y la sangre de una persona autorizada para ver el contenido del pergamino, pero solo si no había nadie en un perímetro de tres kilómetros a la redonda.

Quitó la protección y descifró el contenido, que para aún más seguridad estaba encriptado. No había problema, Kakashi había trabajado en el AMBU y estaba familiarizado con el código.

El semblante del jounin se ensombreció. Ahora entendía algo mejor lo que estaba pasando.

Poco antes de dejar el AMBU, el equipo que comandaba fue seleccionado dentro de una misión conocida como Proyecto Hokusei. En un principio se le entregó, solo a él por ser el capitán, una lista con varios nombres numerados de forma 'marcador número: ' Sin embargo por diversos motivos su equipo fue disuelto antes de comenzar oficialmente la misión pasando a ser información clasificada. Ahora tenía los detalles en la mano:

 _Marcadores:_

 _1: Souji Kimura - ?_

 _2: Rina Aoyama - x_

 _3: Aiko Yamasaki - x_

 _4: Kento Uemura - x_

 _5: Megumi Takemoto - x_

 _6: Ichiru Kurosawa - x_

 _7: Midori Fujimori - x_

 _8: Ren Yamaguchi._

 _9: Reiko Watanabe._

 _10:_ _Ayumi Yoshimura._

 _*Estas diez personas están marcadas. Los llamamos marcadores. Se les hace un seguimiento discreto de todas sus actividades. Este grupo está catalogado como 'A' puesto que es el de mayor influencia. Todos los que tienen la 'x' han muerto. Ninguna autoridad del País tiene conocimiento acerca del Proyecto. Se te adjunta el último informe entregado por la Unidad de Vigilancia._

 _*Los insectos modificados de los Aburame fueron robados por un miembro de la Raiz._

 _*Confirmamos que la Técnica de Eliminación de Olor proviene de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca y que es de muy alto nivel._

Cuando el ninja asimiló toda la información proporcionada desde Konoha, cogió una cerilla y lo quemó todo. Eran datos demasiado peligrosos que no debían salir a la luz.

Lo que decía el pergamino, básicamente era que los ninjas investigaban a gente más o menos corriente para saber qué pasaba en las ciudades y así tener un cierto control sobre estas. El jounin sabía que había más grupos en la ciudad, clasificados en categorías según las influencias de los integrantes.

Si se llegaba a descubrir que Konoha vigilaba con lupa varios lugares repartidos en el mapa del País del Fuego, en secreto y sin el permiso del Daimyo, causaría un gran revuelo. La Aldea tenía mucho que perder si se supiese; perderían la confianza en ellos y dejarían de contratar sus servicios en favor de aldeas ninja de otros países. El Daimyo incluso podría destituir al Hokage y cambiar a toda la cúpula de poder... podría hasta desterrarlos... Sería una locura, Konoha se volvería vulnerable y las otras aldeas estarían peligrosamente tentadas a atacar.

Era por eso que la misión era tan importante. Tenía que coger al asesino con discrección y asegurarse que nada de aquello saliera a la luz. Resumiendo, Kakashi estaba en problemas; había demasiadas preguntas y pocas cosas claras:

¿Quén era el asesino?

¿Cómo obtuvo la información?

¿Por qué estaba asesinando a las personas de la lista?

¿Habría filtrado algo?

¿Estaba relacionado con la muerte de Rina Aoyama?

¿Era un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca?

¿Qué tenía que ver la Raiz en todo aquello?

¿Quién era Souji Kimura?

Había otra cosa que le molestaba, y era lo que había descubierto esa tarde: los asesinatos curiosamente empezaron cuando comenzó a haber cambios significativos en la ciudad. Cambios que precisamente estos grupos de control debían advertir a Konoha.

Parecía que había alguien interesado en enfrentar a ricos y pobres, puede que estuviesen instigando una revolución y para ello se estuviesen deshaciendo del control de Konoha.

Debía investigar a fondo y cada vez tenía menos tiempo.

Pero sobre todo, tenía que hablar seriamente con Ayumi.


	4. El informe 084

**CAPITULO 4: EL INFORME 084**

Se había hecho tarde, hacía al menos ya dos horas que el sol se había ido por completo. Una vez leyó el informe, quemó todo, dispersó las cenizas y regresó al apartamento.

Se coló por la ventana del cuarto de baño que el clon había dejado abierta a propósito. Se metió en la tina y aprovechó para darse una corta ducha. Sería extraño si Ayumi le veía tan demacrado después de supuestamente pasar tanto tiempo en la bañera.

Al salir del baño, se había vestido con un sencillo kimono azul claro con estampado de pequeñas rayas oblicuas blancas; que había encontrado en su cama y que seguramente le trajo la chica. Se puso su máscara pero no la bandana, simplemente tenía el ojo derecho cerrado pudiendo apreciarse la cicatriz que lo cruzaba verticalmente.

Salió al pasillo del edificio donde se encontraba el pequeño apartamento; dos más a la derecha era donde se alojaba Ayumi mientras durase la misión del ninja. Aunque ya era un poco tarde, debía verificar algo con la chica.

Se paró frente a la puerta y suspiró, no le gustaba nada tener que hacer aquello pero hizo de tripas corazón y tocó dos veces en la puerta.

Al cabo de dos minutos apareció Ayumi con un kimono morado del mismo estilo que el de Kakashi, aunque sin estampado. Tenía el cabello aun húmedo, debía de haber salido hace poco de la ducha también.

— H-hola Kakashi, ¿q-qué desea?

— ¿Puedo pasar? He de tratar un asunto contigo.

La chica, un poco cohibida ante la presencia del ninja, acabó accediendo. Le hizo pasar y fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té. Kakashi mientras tanto se acomodó en el sofá rojo de la salita y la esperó con aire distraído.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo? – Preguntó ella sacando de sus pensamientos a Kakashi al tiempo que depositaba una bandeja con las tazas de té en la pequeña mesa de madera oscura frente al sofá, y tomaba asiento en un sillón a juego con este, situado a su derecha.

— Primero quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de antes. No debí de haber creado una situación tan incómoda para ti. – Se sinceró el ninja para ganarse la confianza de Ayumi.

En el fondo sí que lo sentía, pero lo había hecho para distraerla y que pensase que había estado todo el tiempo en el apartamento, dado que su clon se desvaneció en el momento en el que realizó la técnica de liberación del sello del pergamino. Esta requería mucho control y cantidad de chakra.

— Oh, tranquilo... desde luego no fue algo que me esperase. Pero he de reconocer que mi reacción fue exagerada. – Intentó ella quitar hierro al asunto, mas sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar.

— Quería saber algunas cosas... cosas que conciernen a mi misión pero que están relacionadas contigo. Puedes estar tranquila, todo lo que digas será estrictamente confidencial.

La chica se imaginó aquello a raíz de las preguntas que le había hecho esa misma tarde y aun así, le sorprendió la franqueza del ninja.

— Está bien, pregúnteme lo que quiera.

Kakashi suspiró, bajó la cabeza un instante para después clavar la mirada en la de Ayumi y realizar la técnica que había usado en sus anteriores interrogados de forma más intensa. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba información concreta y honesta de la chica y, además, que ella no recordase apenas nada.

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron opacos y ella quedó totalmente a merced del ninja, a quien toda la información adquirida esa tarde le bailaba en la mente.

— Ayumi, ¿qué relación tienes con el Señor Feudal?

...

Unas horas antes había tenido el último informe de la Unidad de Vigilancia en las manos. Este venía lleno de anotaciones escritas a posteriori en pos de facilitarle la investigación. Era un pequeño cuaderno en cuya portada se leía 'Informe 084' En el cual venían los apuntes referentes a la semana del siete al trece de diciembre.

Para mayor seguridad, los nombres de los integrantes de la unidad, habían sido borrados. Kakashi dio un vistazo rápido y se centró en lo que le habían destacado, subrayándolo en color rojo.

Miércoles, nueve de diciembre:

* Souji Kimura: agente asignado xxxx. Sale de su apartamento (en el Distrito Shibuya) a las 9:00 AM, entra a trabajar en su oficina (es uno de los empresarios más ricos de la ciudad). A las 1:30 PM sale del trabajo, se dirige a su apartamento, entra y no se le vuelve a ver.

(Sujeto extraño, hay información mínima sobre él, fue elegido por su posición social y económica como punto de interés. Hace cinco años llegó a la ciudad, a la edad de veinticinco, desde la Capital, y creó un imperio empresarial en el sector inmobiliario de la nada. No se sabe nada de su vida anterior)

Viernes, once de diciembre:

* Souji Kimura: agente asignado xxxx. Hay mucha preocupación respecto a este sujeto. No ha sido visto desde el miércoles y el agente xxxx asegura que no se halla en su apartamento.

* Rina Aoyama: agente asignado xxxx. Sale de su apartamento a las 10:00. El sujeto ha cambiado su ruta habitual. A las 10:15 AM debería estar camino de su trabajo y haber pasado por el punto de control para entregarnos su informe a las 10:25. Sin embargo no se ha presentado, xxxx estaba en su puesto de vigilancia pero la perdió a las afueras de la ciudad.

(Agente infiltrada: ninja de rango chunin asignada por el AMBU. Fue colocada en un importante puesto de la Administración Pública en el Ayuntamiento donde tenía acceso a información sobre todos los ciudadanos residentes y no residentes)

* Aiko Yamasaki: agente asignado xxxx. (Prostituta del Distrito Yoshiwara. Esta mujer manejaba todo tipo de secretos tanto de varios empresarios importantes como de miembros de la mafia) Se la ha visto a las 2:00 PM discutiendo acaloradamente con Shin Tsubasa, líder de la asociación Nuevo Amanecer (organización de corte ultra conservador pendiente de investigación)

* Kento Uemura: agente asignado xxxx. (Estudiante de último año de la Universidad Privada Ciudad Escarlata y presidente del consejo de alumnos de la misma. Tenía grandes contactos entre los profesores y los más brillantes estudiantes de toda la universidad) Ha empezado una campaña de recaudación para reformar un templo abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, conocido como templo Todaiji.

* Megumi Takemoto: agente asignado xxxx. (Propietaria del 'Amor, amor, amor' Uno de los locales de entretenimiento más famosos de la ciudad. Por él pasaban todos los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes de la alta sociedad. Curiosamente había cerrado el local durante dos semanas por reformas, adjunto una curiosa carta dirigida a su amante y que interceptamos. El uso de corchetes es para evitar el contenido más irrelevante)

 _Querido Toshi, lamento de todo corazón el no poder verte en tanto tiempo [...] Ojalá pudiera escaparme por un momento de esta locura de negocio. Resulta que hace ya un tiempo que los locales de la competencia se han venido reformando y yo no puedo ser menos [...]_

 _Si no fuese por esos odiosos puritanos no tendría que estar gastándome esta fortuna en el negocio, esto me va a arruinar [...] No solo por el tiempo que esto permanece cerrado, ahora debo contratar nuevas muchachas para atender a los hombres, ya no buscan muchachas alocadas con sonrisas pícaras... Mis pobres chicas [...]_

 _Resulta que ahora todo el mundo quiere locales a la antigua. Sitios con clase donde solo los hombres de negocios vayan a distraerse un poco, a beber sake fino servido prácticamente por geishas. ¡Hasta hace poco no podía creer que todavía existiesen! [...] Y qué decir de las mujeres de esta ciudad. Poco a poco han vuelto a sus casas para no volver a asomar la cabeza por la calle de no ser acompañadas por sus maridos. Esto es absolutamente lamentable, nos estamos rebajando a la altura de las tribus del País del Viento ¡tribus Toshi! [...]_

 _Debo despedirme ya [...]_

 _Con amor. Megumi._

* Ichiru Kurosawa: agente asignado xxxx. (Monje encargado del templo más importante de la ciudad) A las 11:00 AM ha recibido una petición para purificar el templo Todaiji.

* Midori Fujimori: agente asignado xxxx. (Estudiante en el Instituto Privado Ciudad Escarlata, destacaba por sus buenas notas y por ser parte del consejo de alumnos) Hoy ha sido oficialmente inscrita en la Academia de Señoritas fundada el cuatro de enero de este año por la señora Shizuka Nohara. (Institución financiada por las empresas de Souji Kimura, por los padres de Midori y los de Kento Uemura y por la organización 'Nuevo Amanecer'. Pendiente de investigación)

* Ren Yamaguchi: agente asignado xxxx. (Joven activista que ha fundado un sindicato para mejorar las condiciones de trabajo de las minas) Ha pedido un día libre en la mina y ha ido a las 10:45 AM a la Biblioteca Pública y a la 1:00 PM a la comisaría a investigar acerca de un niño desaparecido hace cinco años cerca de la mina de cobre más alejada de la ciudad.

* Reiko Watanabe: agente asignado xxxx. (Treinta años, hija de Watanabe Ibuki, el jefe de la mafia más grande y peligrosa de la ciudad. Todo el distrito Yoshiwara está bajo su dominio así como los demás suburbios de la ciudad. Aunque no está confirmado que sea su sucesora, es ella la que administra y controla varios de los negocios más importantes de su padre) 5:00 PM Ha sido vista en el local de Takemoto Megumi junto con Yamasaki Aiko. Es la primera vez que tres marcadores se reúnen de forma clandestina.

* Ayumi Yoshimura: agente asignado xxxx. (Veinticuatro años, es la hija bastarda de la medio hermana del Daimyo. Desde su niñez ha mantenido un bajo perfil, sin embargo tiene bastante influencia en el entorno de la corte en la ciudad) Ha sido vista entrando a la residencia del consejero Ryusei Bagashama a las 7:15 PM y ha salido a las 8:12 PM muy deprisa, con los ojos llorosos y el rostro enrojecido.

Sábado, doce de enero:

El cadáver de Rina Aoyama ha sido encontrado por xxxx a las 7:00 AM

Se ha procedido a una autopsia rápida y se ha determinado que ha sido ahogada entre las 1:00 y 2:00 PM del día anterior.

Se suspende el Proyecto Hokusei en Ciudad Escarlata hasta nuevo aviso.

...

— ¿Y bien Ayumi? – Insistió a la chica al ver que esta se había distraído mirando algún punto de aquella salita.

Ella dio un pequeño respingo, notaba que tenía la boca seca y se agachó para coger su taza de té, ignorando por completo a Kakashi. No calculó bien la distancia, se encontraba desorientada y en el momento en que rozó la taza perdió el equilibrio y la derramó por toda la mesita. Antes de caer ella al suelo, el ninja la atrapó entre sus brazos pero en vez de sentarla de nuevo en el sillón, la atrajo hacia él apresándola contra su propio cuerpo.

Ayumi notaba sus mejillas encendidas y buscó refugio lejos de la mirada de Kakashi en el pecho del mismo. El ninja tuvo que separar su brazo izquierdo y aguantar a la chica solo con el derecho, ella se agarró al hombro de él para no resbalarse de nuevo. El ninja cogió el mentón de la chica y la obligó a mirarle. Fue entonces cuando abrió su ojo derecho mostrando un iris color rojo como la sangre con tres pupilas. Era el temido sharingan.

La muchacha estaba muy confusa, sentía su cuerpo pesado y le daba la sensación de que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Y entonces él solo dijo, de una manera que percibió bastante autoritaria:

— Contéstame.

— E-el Daimyo e-es mi tío. – Empezó a decir en un hilo de voz. — P-pero él no quiere que esto se sepa... mi madre me tuvo siendo madre soltera... murió cuando al darme a luz... y-yo creo... yo creo que me odia por eso.

Justo después de decir esto, unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la chica. Kakashi se compadeció un poco y suavizó el tono; la colocó en el sillón con mucho cuidado y siguió con el interrogatorio muy a su pesar.

— Mujer, como te va a odiar por eso. Tú no tienes la culpa. – Dijo intentando consolarla.

Sin embargo las lágrimas no cesaron. El ninja había despertado recuerdos muy dolorosos para ella.

— Él la quería mucho, era una gran dama... y además de que murió por mi culpa... yo nunca llegaré la mitad de lo que fue ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Yo debí haber sido educada como parte de la Corte... pero nunca fui buena en nada... se me daba fatal cantar, bailar, la poesía y la literatura, arreglo floral... Se me daban mejor las ciencias que todo eso, pero eso no es algo que se espere de una gran dama... Me dio la opción a elegir – paró unos instantes mientras se enjuagaba los ojos con las manos — Y yo elegí no ser una dama. Preferí ir a la universidad y estudiar Matemáticas... al final conseguí trabajar como parte del servicio encargándome de parte de la contabilidad del palacio de esta ciudad y de otros asuntos de mi tío, como este... Pero ni para eso se fía de mí, encima me puso bajo la supervisión de Bagashama. – Terminó diciendo con rabia en sus últimas palabras.

— ¿Qué problema tienes con él?

Los ojos de la muchacha empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero esta vez no las dejó salir con tanta facilidad y se restregó los ojos antes de contestar.

— Es un cerdo... yo confiaba en él pero... cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad... se aprovechó de mí.

Kakashi la miraba expectante y sorprendido, la pobre chica debió de sufrir mucho.

— ¿Y no se lo contaste al Daimyo?

— Si... pero no me creyó... Fue mi palabra contra la de Bagashama y ganó él... Desde entonces me distancié aún más de mi tío y no volvió a confiar en mí.

Esta vez unas lágrimas rebeldes se le escaparon de nuevo y volvió a limpiárselas mientras miraba, avergonzada por su pasado, hacia otro lado.

Kakashi se levantó del sofá y se colocó apoyando la rodilla derecha en el suelo. Cogió de nuevo el mentón de la muchacha, atrajo su mirada y le dijo gentilmente:

— Eh, tranquila... no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, no tienes la culpa.

— Sabes que es lo más gracioso – Escupió con sarcasmo — Que ese despreciable hombre en quien tanto confía lleva años y años engañándole. Está implicado en casi todos los asuntos sucios de esta ciudad. Ha extorsionado, ha ordenado secuestrar, dar palizas y hasta asesinar para conseguir sus objetivos. Ha estado desviando fondos y blanqueando dinero ilegal... Todo esto aquí y en otras ciudades... incluso en Konoha. No pienses que el Mundo Ninja se libra de las intrigas de Palacio...

— ¿Conoces algún contacto suyo en Konoha? – Preguntó muy directo antes de que la chica que perdiera en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

— Osamu Nakamura.

'Como no, la mano derecha de Danzou' Pensó Kakashi con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ayumi había puesto toda la rabia que sentía en esas palabras, se desahogó con el ninja y este, finalmente para tranquilizarla del todo, le dio algo para beber que le supo bastante mal al principio. Sin embargo, sentía mucha sed así que se tomó todo el contenido del vaso de golpe y cayó rendida sobre un brazo del sillón.

Kakashi había obtenido todo lo que necesitaba de ella. Cuando terminó de hablar, había sacado una botella de sake y dos vasos. Llenó ambos y le hizo beber uno. El alcohol le hizo efecto enseguida y se durmió. La miró con un deje de tristeza, se bajó la máscara y tomó el contenido del otro vaso de una vez sin poder apartar la vista del frágil cuerpo de la chica.

La cogió con delicadeza y la llevó al dormitorio donde la depositó en la cama y la arropó. Sentía pesadez y cansancio, ese trabajo era muy duro; casi se sentía como si hubiese vuelto al AMBU. Sonrió con melancolía mientras vaciaba un par de botellas más de sake por el desagüe de la pequeña cocina del apartamento, las cuales colocó en la salita antes de irse a su apartamento.

Esa misma tarde, en Konoha, el propio Hokage se encontraba realizando su propio interrogatorio al líder de la facción AMBU. Danzou Shimura.

El Tercero lo había llamado a su despacho y le esperaba mirando a través del gran ventanal que quedaba a la espalda de su escritorio. Como siempre estaba con su pipa, aspirando y exhalando el humo lenta y continuadamente.

Alguien llama a su puerta y su secretario le anuncia a su próximo interlocutor. El hombre entró en la sala con un aura sombría y con una actitud altiva.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Hiruzen?

— Sabes perfectamente que ocurre... ¿o es que acaso no sabes a cuál de todas tus oscuras artimañas me refiero?

— No tengo nada que ocultar, sabes perfectamente que todo lo que hago es por el bien de esta aldea. – Contestó secamente y ofendido.

— No te hagas el tonto Danzou... En fin... Quiero todo lo que tengas de Souji Kimura.

Danzou miró fijamente al Tercero mientras en su mente sopesaba a gran rapidez si debía pedirle algo a cambio o debía hacer un acto de buena fe por una vez.

— En este momento no puedo decirte nada con exactitud, pero puedo mandarte a alguien con un pergamino con todos los datos de los que dispone la Raíz.

— Que sean dos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Quiero mañana a primera hora un pergamino en mi despacho y otro en poder de Kakashi Hatake. – Sentenció el Hokage demostrándole quien mandaba.

Danzou apretó los labios y le aguantó la mirada pero siguiendo su estrategia, decidió seguirle el juego. Se levantó, se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir le dijo dedicándole una última mirada de soslayo:

— Dalo por hecho.


	5. ¿Quién es Souji Kimura?

¿QUIÉN ES SOUJI KIMURA?

El sol no había salido todavía cuando Kakashi, ya listo para partir hacia la comisaría fue de nuevo a la puerta de Ayumi. Tuvo que llamar tres veces hasta que la chica le abrió.

— ¡Oh discúlpame Kakashi! Me he quedado dormida. – Le dijo ella nada mas verle haciéndole una reverencia.

— Descuida Ayumi, no puedo culparte, de hecho el que se tiene que disculpar soy yo. – Trató de excusarla.

Ella le miró confusa, le hizo pasar y cuando llegaron al salón se sonrojó de inmediato y le preguntó tímidamente.

— A-apenas recuerdo nada, ¿qué sucedió anoche?

— Fue culpa mía, vine a tratar algunos detalles de la misión y traje algo de alcohol para amenizar la noche. Ruego que me perdones, no suelo hacer esas cosas estando de servicio.

— No tengo nada que perdonarle Kakashi, soy una tonta... Soy incapaz de decir que no cuando me invitan a beber... aunque aguante apenas el alcohol. No debí haber aceptado. – Dijo ella intentando ocultar su rostro que se había vuelto del todo rojo.

— En todo caso no debes preocuparte, te quedaste dormida enseguida.

Ella aún más sonrojada, hizo una pequeña reverencia a Kakashi arrepentida por lo de anoche y por su descuido esa mañana; el ninja en tono amable le dijo que no había problema y que la esperaría lo que fuese necesario.

En el camino a la comisaría pudo ver a todo un dispositivo de operarios preparando las calles de la ciudad a toda prisa. Llevaban puestos uniformes que consistían en monos blancos, guantes a juego y gorras del mismo color con el nombre de la empresa bordado en negro. Ayumi se paró y le preguntó a uno de los trabajadores por qué habían adelantado los preparativos.

Resultó ser que la previsión meteorológica para los días de la Gran Fiesta era muy mala y prefirieron adelantarlo todo a última hora.

Una vez que llegaron a la comisaría y entraron, vieron que estaba prácticamente desierta. Solo Yuta se encontraba allí para atender al ninja.

— Siento mucho esto, entre el adelanto de la Fiesta y la muerte del señor Kenji apenas nadie se ha quedado aquí. – Les dijo el chico con la cabeza gacha.

Ayumi quedó muy sorprendida y le preguntó:

— ¿Pero no habían dicho los médicos que estaba fuera de peligro?

— ¿Qué le sucedió al señor Kenji? – Decidió interrumpir Kakashi.

— Unos días antes de que llegara usted, el señor Kenji fue a atender una llamada de socorro en la zona este de la ciudad. Tuvo la mala suerte de que antes de llegar a su destino, una cornisa del Edificio Raijin se desprendió y se le cayó encima. Quedó muy grave y aunque los médicos lo estabilizaron, esta misma mañana ha sufrido un derrame cerebral y ha muerto. – Les contó afligido.

En ese momento alguien entró a toda prisa trayendo una nefasta noticia consigo: los operarios del Distrito Shibuya habían encontrado el cuerpo de Ren Yamaguchi colgado de una farola.

Justo cuando el policía terminó de hablar, Kakashi miró severamente a Ayumi:

— Quédate aquí y no te muevas, estarás más segura.

A continuación prácticamente desapareció dejando a los allí presentes boquiabiertos.

Cuando el ninja llegó a la escena del crimen, varios operarios estaban colaborando con la policía para tapar el desafortunado incidente. Para no llamar la atención, consiguió un uniforme y se camufló entre la multitud.

El comisario Yamamoto, estaba en el lugar coordinando a sus hombres con un semblante serio. Alguien llamó su atención, se giró y vio a un curioso operario que llevaba medio rostro cubierto por una máscara negra, se sobresaltó y le dijo:

— ¡Kakashi, qué rapidez! Cuanto me alegro de que haya llegado... Recibimos hará veinte minutos el aviso de que habían encontrado una nueva víctima y mandé a alguien para llamarle. – Empezó a relatar de forma apresurada para luego dar la orden de dispersar a sus hombres.

El escenario había sido adulterado, se mezclaban los olores de los operarios y policías que habían deambulado por todo el lugar. Sin embargo había algo extraño. El asesino no solo se había adelantado según lo previsto, sino que había dejado un rastro perceptible en un objeto que tenía el cadáver en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Era un trozo de papel, su olor era particular, tenía el matiz dulzón que percibió la primera vez, pero ahora no se disipaba. No había utilizado la técnica para ocultar el olor, quería que le siguiese. Eso, lo confirmó el contenido del papel:

 _Es un honor tener detrás de mí a un Hatake. Ven a por mí y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas._

El comisario veía al ninja actuar pero le pareció raro que no compartiese con él la información que había obtenido ya que en cuanto fue a preguntarle este se esfumó.

El joven policía Yuta, llegó corriendo al escenario para decirle a Yamamoto que la chica, Ayumi, había desaparecido de repente de la comisaría y que algo raro estaba pasando:

— No quiero acusar a nadie sin pruebas, pero ¿no le parece extraño que un día se presente un ninja con una orden del Hokage para apartarnos de la investigación y que los asesinatos se incrementen?

— ¿Qué quieres decir Yuta?

— No sé cómo actúan los ninjas, solo sé que gracias a él apenas hemos intervenido en el caso y los crímenes no han parado. ¿Y si está implicado?

— ¿Qué razones tendría un ninja en asesinar a esta gente?

— ¿No lo ve señor? Todas las personas que han muerto eran muy influyentes en la ciudad. ¿Y si por alguna razón a Konoha no le interesa que estas personas vivan? O quizás Konoha no sepa nada y este individuo esté actuando por cuenta propia. Realmente no hicimos ningún tipo de verificación de sus credenciales.

Yamamoto abrió de forma exagerada los ojos y su rostro empezó a tornarse rojo, más no podía permitir perder los estribos frente a su subordinado. De forma calmada pero dura le ordenó a Yuta:

— Vuelve a comisaría y pide una orden de búsqueda a nombre de Kakashi Hatake, después quiero que hables con mi secretaria y que me concerte una entrevista con el señor Ryusei Bagashama. Y no hables del asunto. No quiero que esto se difunda rápidamente en plena faena con la Fiesta.

— ¿Con Bagashama? – Preguntó confuso Yuta.

— Él fue el que recomendó a Kakashi para esto. Si alguien sabe algo es él. Quiero aclarar este asunto antes que nada.

— Por último Yuta, quiero que vayas a buscar a esa mujer.

— Sí, señor. – Acató el chico irguiéndose y poniendo la mano derecha en la frente.

Mientras tanto Kakashi, sabía que ahora más que nunca no podía perder el rastro. Invocó a sus ninken y dio la orden de seguir y situar al enemigo mientras el ninja se desviaba para recoger otro mensaje de Konoha.

Esta vez no podía perder el tiempo en ir a la Oficina de Correos. En cuanto vio a lo lejos al majestuoso águila que traía el mensaje le hizo una señal con un espejo y el animal acudió directamente a él. Con el pergamino ya en la mano, lo abrió observando que esta vez no traía tanta seguridad, solo debía descifrar el código; por lo que se fue a un lugar seguro donde nadie le molestase.

De forma inmediata, el comisario jefe acudió a la residencia de Bagashama donde fue recibido por alguien del servicio y llevado al despacho donde le esperaba el consejero.

Era una sala no muy grande con estanterías llenas de libros, pergaminos y carpetas, en el centro había un gran escritorio de madera de nogal y un sillón donde estaba sentado el hombre. Justo detrás de éste había una ventana tapada por unas cortinas púrpuras de las que podía apreciarse que eran de gran calidad. A la izquierda había otra puerta que estaba cerrada pero que daría a otra sala.

— ¿Qué ocurre señor Yamamoto? Apenas he terminado mi desayuno y ya tenía en la mesa de mi despacho una petición suya para verme.

— Disculpeme señor por esta visita tan repentina pero debo preguntarle algo acerca de Kakashi Hatake.

— Adelante. ¿Ha ocurrido algo con él?

— Tengo algunas dudas acerca de Kakashi, ha actuado de forma algo sospechosa, ¿es cierto que usted lo recomendó?

— Sí, es cierto. Oí que tenía una gran reputación y quería al mejor para solucionar esta penosa situación. – Contestó de forma monótona.

— Señor, con todos mis respetos, aunque reconozco que no sé apenas nada de los métodos ninja, tengo dudas sobre este hombre. No ha compartido información con la policía y se ha esfumado de repente. No quiero acusarle sin pruebas pero no me ha quedado otra opción que dar una orden de búsqueda para que me explique que ha estado haciendo que los asesinatos no han cesado.

Si Yuta no hubiese intervenido, hubiese seguido confiando en el ninja, sin embargo no podía hacer oídos sordos a lo que un subordinado le dijo. El asunto se había complicado tanto que en lo único en lo que podía confiar era en sus hombres.

El interlocutor esta vez mostró un ápice de preocupación pero quiso calmar al comisario diciéndole:

— Tranquilo Yamamoto, comprendo sus inquietudes. Puede que me precipitase un poco con mi decisión de recomendarle. Vuelva a la comisaría por si aparece; yo me pondré en contacto con Konoha para resolver el malentendido.

El comisario satisfecho le hizo una reverencia, se despidió educadamente e hizo lo que le dijo marchándose a la comisaría.

Bagashama se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda. La abrió pero se quedó ahí parado; el ambiente estaba cargado y había poca iluminación. Al fondo, echado descaradamente en un lujoso sofá de cuero negro; un hombre ataviado con un kimono gris y un estampado de flores rojas en las mangas y en el extremo del mismo. A la izquierda de su cinturón llevaba un arma corta donde, quizá por manía, tenía apoyada la mano derecha mientras que en la otra sostenía una pipa.

El hombre tenía un tono de piel bronceado, el pelo plateado y unos afilados y perturbadores ojos de color dorado.

— Ya lo has oído... sospechan. Más te vale darte prisa y terminar lo que empezaste... Kimura.

El hombre, dejó la pipa a un lado exhalando la última calada que había dado. Se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta y se paró detrás de Bagashama dándole la espalda.

— Tranquilo viejo... Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo. – Le dijo con sorna para acto seguido desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco.

Kakashi había leído y destruido el pergamino y ahora corría a toda prisa hacia la comisaría. Por el camino tropezó con dos agentes que le dieron el alto y lo escoltaron sin que el ninja opusiera resistencia.

Al llegar le hicieron ir a ver directamente al jefe Yamamoto quien le recibió con mucha seriedad.

— No quería hacer esto, pero creo que me debe explicaciones. – Le reprochó.

— ¿Dónde está Ayumi? – Se limitó a preguntar Kakashi sin perder el tiempo.

— Ha desaparecido... contaba con que tú supieses de su paradero. – Le dijo de forma acusadora.

El ninja cerró los ojos por un momento y a continuación hizo una mueca de disgusto:

— Ahora lo sé... – Le dio tiempo a decir antes de convertirse en un denso humo blanco.

Los agentes confundidos miraban hacia todos lados preguntando cómo lo habría hecho, pero el comisario se levantó de su asiento dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa de su despacho captando la atención de todos.

— Idiotas... ahora tenemos como sospechoso a un ninja de alto nivel que está vestido igual que los cientos de operarios que hay por toda la maldita ciudad.

Los agentes allí presentes se encogieron atemorizados por el carácter del comisario y él continuó:

— Quiero que lo capturen antes de que arruine la maldita Fiesta... ¡Hikitori! Ponme en contacto con Bagashama, le debe explicaciones al Daimyo.

Mientras tanto en la zona este de la ciudad, había un edificio abandonado conocido como Edificio Raijin donde había ocurrido el supuesto accidente del detective Kenji. Kakashi había llegado guiado por uno de sus ninken en el momento en el que notó el olor de dos personas conocidas, estando una de estas heridas.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando al llegar a la cuarta planta donde encontró a Ayumi tirada boca abajo en el suelo en medio de un charco de su propia sangre; aunque no había mucha por lo que todavía cabía la esperanza. De pronto pillándolo desprevenido una pequeña verilla metálica se le clavó en el abdomen.

Frente al ninja se encontraba Yuta con una ballesta y sonriendo altivamente.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya... El gran Kakashi el famoso Ninja Copia a mis pies... ¿Quién lo diría verdad?

Kakashi se había arrancado la varilla e iba a decir algo, sin embargo su cuerpo empezó a entumecerse y las palabras se le atoraron en la boca sin poder salir.

— Es inútil señor Hatake. Es un paralizante muy potente ¿verdad? Los ninjas son asombrosos, no se conforman con tener increíbles y poderosas técnicas sino que también son subvencionados para poder investigar y crear las sustancias así de peligrosas. ¿Sabe cuánto dinero se destina solo para vosotros?... Bah... No lo creo, vosotros no miráis por eso, solo por el poder... Y mientras tanto las gentes de las ciudades se conforman con las migajas que dejáis y ¿todo para qué? ¿Para protegernos? Ya veo como nos protegéis. – Dijo clavando el pie derecho en la espalda de la chica que yacía en el suelo.

Kakashi estaba a punto de desvanecerse pero hincó una rodilla en el suelo y logró mantener cierta estabilidad mientras dirigía una mirada de odio al chico. Debía encontrar una forma de deshacerse de Yuta sin que supusiese demasiado esfuerzo; aún tenía el ojo derecho cerrado ya que debía guardar sus fuerzas para cuando Kimura apareciese. Antes de que el paralizante se extendiese, sacó de su chaleco una jeringuilla con un estimulante que lo contrarrestaría y que le habían mandado desde Konoha en ese último pergamino.

— ¿Sabe qué, Kakashi? Pronto el mundo no necesitará de los sucios ninjas. – Dijo acercándose y cargando la ballesta para rematarle. — Nosotros nos encargaremos de poner fin a vuestra tiranía...

Cuando el chico estaba a unos tres pasos del ninja. Una sombra apareció detrás de este y antes de poder seguir hablando, le había cortado la garganta manchando el impoluto disfraz de operario de Kakashi con un abstracto estampado rojo.

El ninja con el ceño fruncido, desapareció entre las sombras de la mal iluminada habitación. El efecto del paralizante había desaparecido pero todavía tenía el cuerpo un poco entumecido.

— Es un placer conocerte al fin. – Dijo imponentemente el recién llegado.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Preguntó Kakashi desde algún punto de la habitación.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y contestó sencillamente:

— Hablaba demasiado.

Kakashi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertical experimentando a la vez una gran repulsión hacia el hombre, cuando de pronto se fijó en su arma.

— ¿La reconoces? – Dijo el hombre alzándola.

Silencio.

— ¿No? Yo creo que sí... Si quieres puedo hacer una nueva demostración con esta preciosidad. – Amenazó señalando a la chica.

Kakashi salió de su escondite con su espada en la mano. Era exactamente igual a la del hombre que tenía delante.

Souji Kimura.

Según el pergamino, este hombre había sido un ninja de alto nivel de Konoha. Pero su arrogancia y su mala actuación en la Segunda Guerra Ninja hizo que le degradaran a chunin. Él no aceptó tal cosa y aprovechó los últimos rescoldos de la guerra para fingir su propia muerte y huir de la aldea.

— ¡¿Crees que me degradaron solo por esa basura?! – Perdió los estribos el hombre. – ¡Me degradaron por culpa del desgraciado de tu padre!

El pergamino traía toda la información acerca de este sujeto. Cuando Kimura insultó a su padre una poderosa rabia empezó a tomar el control de su cuerpo.

— Mi padre te denunció por los graves crímenes que cometiste en la Segunda Guerra. – Escupió con ira.

— ¿Graves crímenes? Solo fueron unas cuantas de putas de la Roca... Se lo tenían merecido ¡Eran nuestros enemigos joder!... Si no hubiese sido por él nada de esto hubiese pasado...

Kakashi lo miró aún más repugnancia. Lo señaló con la espada corta y le preguntó tratando de ignorar lo que había dicho anteriormente:

— ¿Cómo conseguiste la otra espada de Chakra de Luz Blanca*?

El aludido sonrió mordazmente.

— Resulta que tu querido padre fue el que supuestamente me mató... Por aquel entonces llevaba ambas espadas... Pero no se lo puse fácil... Luchamos y una se perdió... ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera se molestó en buscarla. Qué hubiese dicho la zorra de tu madre si se hubiese enterado de que había perdido una de sus apreciadas espadas.

Escuchar eso... Ya fue demasiado para Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

* Aunque lo llamen espada, es un 'tantou' Se trata de un arma corta de uno o doble filo. En la cultura japonesa, los tantou son armas gemelas. Se dice que para apreciar a una persona y tener una relación de amistad eterna, la parte gemela del tantou se le regala a esa persona y la otra se la queda él/ella. _Fuente: Naruto Wiki_

Hola a todos los que leen esta historia. Espero que les esté gustando. Como es mi primer fan fic y no estoy familiarizada con , hasta ahora no había comentado nada de cada capítulo.

Para sugerencias, preguntas o críticas constructivas no duden en comentar.

¡Gracias por leer! 3


	6. Intrigas

Kakashi no era una persona que se dejase llevar por los comentarios hirientes de sus enemigos, sin embargo esa vez alguien había tocado una fibra muy sensible. No solo eso, la situación era muy complicada y ya de por sí tenía los nervios crispados. Aparte de las palabras de aquel ninja renegado, la misión pendía de un hilo, había llamado negativamente la atención de la policía, Ayumi había resultado herida y para colmo el paralizante le había entumecido el cuerpo y había afectado a la circulación del chakra por lo que hasta que no se le pasase el efecto del todo no podría utilizar el sharingan.

Normalmente habría esperado a que el enemigo atacase primero para analizarle pero en ese momento se lanzó él primero y de frente. Ambas espadas chocaron produciendo brillantes chispas color blanco como si tuviesen vida propia y que se alegraran por volverse a juntar.

Kimura tenía una gran fuerza, aventó a Kakashi hacia atrás pero este insistió en seguir atacando dando varios espadazos de forma aleatoria para tantearlo. Los dos ninjas eran tan rápidos que apenas se veía su sombra y el brillo blanco de sus espadas estela tras estela.

Tras un potente último golpe cargado de chakra, los dos retrocedieron sintiendo un hormigueo en sus respectivos brazos producido por la vibración del chakra. Estaban violentados, Kimura sujetó la espada con los dientes, se puso a formar sellos con las manos a gran velocidad y unas pequeñas bolas de fuego salieron disparadas de su boca mas Kakashi las repelió creando un muro de tierra.

El edificio tembló un poco y ambos pensaron que si seguían con el ninjutsu era muy probable que de les viniese encima; además Kakashi debía pensar en Ayumi.

Después de crear el muro había hecho un clon y cuando Kimura quiso darse cuenta la chica había desaparecido. Kakashi puso a salvo a Ayumi y se aseguró de que estaba bien, que solo se había desmayado y tardaría poco en despertar.

El renegado atacó por la espalda atravesando el corazón de Kakashi mas se topó con el clon y este se convirtió en humo. No era cualquier humo, era una nube tóxica de la que Kimura inhaló un poco accidentalmente.

Tosiendo y escupiendo, empezó a buscar al original pero este lo encontró primero, esgrimió la espada e hizo un corte oblicuo dejando una estela luminosa blanca y otra que manchó la pared de rojo.

Parecía que Kimura estaba acabado pero Kakashi no estaba mucho mejor que él ya que el esfuerzo y la excesiva perdida de chakra al no poder controlarlo bien por el paralizante, le había dejado exhausto. El renegado escupió una vez más al suelo y volvió a provocarle.

— No está nada mal, chico... Se nota que eres su hijo, tienes su misma mirada condescendiente...

— No hables de él. No tienes derecho. Él era una buena persona y tú no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.

El individuo empezó a reírse.

— Esa bondad fue lo que le llevó a la miseria... Ese pobre diablo, mira que suicidarse.

Kakashi se lanzó de frente contra él, pero este le detuvo nuevamente. Las espadas chocaron emitiendo una chispeante energía blanquecina. De pronto, la luz de una de ellas dejó de chispear y comenzó a agrietarse haciendo que cada resquicio se iluminase.

Por un breve instante Kakashi creyó todo perdido, su espada ya había sido restaurada por lo que no creía que le volviese a pasar aquello.

El rostro de Kimura se tornó en sorpresa y en cólera cuando su espada se partió en pedazos y Kakashi aprovechó para apuñalarle en el abdomen.

El ninja de Konoha sacó su espada ensangrentada y la limpió en su manga izquierda antes de guardarla. Kimura cayó al suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared y Kakashi le dio la espalda pensando que todo había acabado cuando de pronto empezó a andar para ir a buscar a Ayumi pero no avanzaba.

Había caído en una técnica ilusoria. Se giró molesto hacia el hombre que yacía con la cabeza cabizbaja pero con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

Deshizo la técnica de inmediato, sacó un kunai y se lo lanzó acertando en el pecho mas Kimura parecía no tener límite, había realizado la técnica de sustitución y en su lugar había una vieja tubería de aquel edificio.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Kakashi se apresuró a ir donde estaba Ayumi temiendo lo peor.

Y así fue. Cuando llegó a la habitación donde la había dejado, él le esperaba con ella delante y un kunai en su garganta. Ayumi había recobrado la consciencia y le dijo apenada a Kakashi.

— Discúlpeme, soy una tonta... desperté antes, debería haber huido...

— Deja de disculparte Ayumi, ya te he dicho que el único que tiene que pedir perdón... soy yo.

— Oh, ¡qué bonito! ¿Es tu novia, Kakashi? Te las eliges bien... es una pena que no vaya a durar mucho.

— Déjala en paz. – Advirtió el aludido.

— Sabes, la voy a dejar para luego... Si Bagashama dio buena cuenta de ella ¿Por qué yo no? – Se burló el renegado, la tiró violentamente hacia un lado y cargó de nuevo con el kunai.

Kakashi esquivó el ataque, cogió su mano e hizo que soltara el kunai para enzarzarse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. En pocos segundos ambos eran un torbellino de puñetazos y patadas del cual era difícil ver cual tenía más posibilidades de ser el vencedor.

Ayumi gateó para quitarse del medio y se agazapó en una esquina temblando de puro terror. Sin embargo algo dentro de ella le decía que debía superarlo y buscar el modo de ayudar al ninja; se mordió el labio fuertemente y el dolor hizo que al fin su cuerpo obedeciera. Poniéndose de pie y con la espalda pegada a la pared poco a poco logró salir de la habitación para ir a la de antes.

Intentando no mirar el cadáver desangrado de Yuta recogió la ballesta y las varillas que estaban empapadas en un extraño líquido transparente. Volvió a la habitación e hizo amago de apuntar. Sus manos temblaban demasiado, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Ella no tenía ni idea de usar esos artilugios, seguramente fallaría o peor aún, podría herir a Kakashi.

Los ninjas seguían enzarzados cuando repararon en la chica. Kimura emitió una carcajada burlándose de ella y ese fue su error; Kakashi vio una apertura enorme en su defensa y lo pateó en el estómago empujándolo hasta dar con la pared. Ayumi sabía que ese era el momento, lo tenía a tiro, no podía fallar, hizo de tripas corazón y disparó el arma acertando en la pierna derecha del renegado.

De pronto todo el estrés y el miedo terminaron con los nervios de Ayumi, sus piernas flaquearon hasta desplomarse quedando sentada con la ballesta a un lado y la mirada totalmente perdida.

Esta vez Kakashi no dejaría cabos sueltos, no habría más errores, sin embargo cayó en la cuenta de que necesitaba más información y no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Se acercó al renegado lentamente con la cabeza gacha y en un murmullo siniestro Kakashi le preguntó:

— ¿Por qué Kimura? Por qué cuando ya te habías librado de Konoha y habías conseguido trabajar para uno de los hombres más importantes de todo el país, te arriesgaste a ser atrapado...

— Estarás pensando que soy un imbécil... Pero no me importa.

— Lo que yo piense da igual, ¡contéstame!

— Vaya... veo que has heredado todo el carácter de tu madre... – Siseó el hombre malignamente.

En ese momento a Kakashi le pasaron varias preguntas que hacerle sobre sus padres a Kimura, pero no era el momento y no podía desviarse del tema por lo que en un tono más calmado repitió.

— Contéstame.

Kimura hizo una mueca desagradable, cada vez le costaba más hablar por culpa del paralizante y por un momento casi decidió dejarle con las ganas de saber al ninja de Konoha, pero al final su egocentrismo le ganó la batalla.

— Sabes... el mocoso ese que tenía mi nombre y que vigilabais... Pues es un mocoso muy listo y se dio cuenta... Entonces acudió a mí y empecé a investigar... Una pista me llevó hasta Aoyama, había descubierto cosas muy interesantes ¿sabes?... así que no pude dejarla marchar... No tienes ni idea de la sorpresa que me llevé cuando leí el informe que había preparado para Konoha... No podía creérmelo... A mí me degradaron por desahogarme con el enemigo mientras que ellos juegan a los titiriteros con personas de todo el país. ¿Es que eso no es amoral?

Kimura escupió hacia un lado tras decir eso y continuó:

— No podía dejarlo estar, hay cosas que los ninjas no tenéis porqué saber así que me propuse desbaratar el proyecto y además cobrarme una antigua deuda...

El renegado lo miró de forma perturbadora tras sus últimas palabras más Kakashi lejos de achantarse terminó la historia de Kimura al ver su previsible final.

— Claro, y le pediste a Bagashama que me recomendase... En fin, ¿quieres añadir unas últimas palabras? – Dijo mientras juntó ambas manos y empezó a formar una serie de sellos con estas.

— No hay nada en el mundo que me hubiese gustado más que matar con mis propias manos a tu padre... no solo me jodió sino que jamás pude derrotarlo... Ahora te veo a ti y eres la viva imagen de esos dos... no podía evitarlo... tenía que luchar contra ti... Chico... eres igual de bueno que él... procura no acabar de la misma forma.

El sharingan de Kakashi brilló más que nunca, tanto que cuando empezó a moverse podía verse una estela rojiza. De su mano derecha emanó una chispeante energía azulada que fue creciendo y convirtiéndose en una maraña de rayos eléctricos.

En pocos segundos había atravesado por completo a Kimura. Ya no podría usar más trucos.

Tras el ataque, a Kakashi se le hizo difícil poder reincorporarse y tuvo que cerrar su ojo derecho para conservar el poco chakra que le quedaba. Entonces se acercó a la chica y se aseguró de que seguía en estado de shock, no se habría enterado de nada; como mejor pudo la cargó a la espalda y se la llevó al apartamento.

La policía había estado allí ya que todo estaba revuelto. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo estaba en serios problemas, tenía que contar a la policía una versión lo suficientemente creíble de los hechos y que omitiese todo lo referente al Proyecto Hokusei.

Depositó a Ayumi en el sofá con cuidado y fue a buscar una toalla para limpiarle la sangre. Al menos de momento solucionaría el problema con la chica.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo, había poca luz pero podía verse con claridad. Estaba cubierto de sangre, sobre todo la parte superior, suspiró pesadamente y pensó en la chica; ver tanta sangre otra vez no le vendría bien. Se quitó la parte de arriba y la máscara quedando el torso desnudo; aunque hacía frio no le importaba, se enjuagó la cara y el pelo, se secó un poco con una toalla y cogió otra para Ayumi.

El golpe de la cabeza no parecía muy grave, pero necesitaba unos cuantos puntos. Trató de ser lo más delicado que pudo y cuando terminó de limpiarle la sangre ella despertó.

Quedó muy sorprendida al ver el rostro entero del ninja y enmudeció. El solo le sonrió cálidamente y le dijo:

— Aguántate la toalla en la cabeza. Te llevaré al hospital de inmediato.

Ella asintió sin pestañear y lo vio alejarse rumbo a la habitación para vestirse con su antigua vestimenta, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse al ver el escultural cuerpo del ninja.

Al salir del apartamento insistió en cargarla a la espalda para llegar antes y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Por el camino Kakashi le confesó:

— Ayumi, es posible que esté metido en un lío.

Ella confusa le preguntó:

— No lo entiendo, ¿no ha acabado todo ya?

— Es complicado... Al parecer Yuta convenció a Yamamoto de que el asesino podría ser yo.

— Pero me tienes a mi ¡Yo les contaré la verdad!

— De eso quería hablarte. Debes mantener en secreto todo lo que ha pasado. Confía en mí. Si te preguntan di que no recuerdas nada.

Ella se entristeció al saber que era posible que cometieran una injusticia con el ninja, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados... Defendería al ninja a toda costa, lo defendería como ella debió hacerlo en su momento consigo misma.

Kakashi pudo sentir la determinación de la chica, pero también podía notar la tensión en su cuerpo provocada por el miedo y la inseguridad por lo que pensó que sería bueno distraerla un poco:

— Por cierto Ayumi, gracias por lo de antes, fue un buen disparo.

Ella se sonrojó, miró hacia otro lado y con un poco de vergüenza tuvo que admitir:

— Le había apuntado a la cabeza.

El ninja se rio y pudo percibir como se relajaba un poco; fue entonces cuando aceleró el paso.

Kakashi llegó al hospital donde atendieron a la chica y una pareja de agentes acudieron para escoltarle a la comisaría.

Yamamoto lo miraba severamente en la sala de interrogatorios. El ninja tenía la mano derecha esposada a la pata de la mesa y dos agentes a su espalda blandiendo espadas cortas.

— Explíquese Kakashi. – Inquirió el comisario jefe después de leerle sus derechos.

— ¿Ya han ido al Edificio Raijin? – Tanteó el ninja.

— Por supuesto que hemos ido – Contestó ofendido y añadió: — Y no vea nuestra sorpresa cuando vimos que allí no había absolutamente nada.

El ninja sonrió para sí mismo y empezó su estrategia de defensa preguntando:

— ¿Por qué me asignó al agente Yuta?

Desde los acontecimientos en aquel edificio se venía preguntando donde encajaba el chico en todo el rompecabezas por lo que cuidadosamente trató de aprovechar el hecho de que estaba muerto, siendo lo más probable que un escuadrón AMBU se hubiese encargado de toda la escena del crimen y nadie encontraría jamás su cuerpo.

Yamamoto arrugó el entrecejo, no le gustaba que jugasen con él.

— Yo soy el que hace aquí las preguntas.

— Discúlpeme señor Yamamoto pero es importante.

El aludido lo miró penetrantemente unos instantes hasta que accedió.

— Él mismo se ofreció, dijo que le admiraba mucho y que quería trabajar con usted.

— Ya veo...

Antes de que Kakashi dijese nada más apareció un agente diciendo que una mujer había irrumpido en el Ayuntamiento donde el Daimyo estaba preparando su discurso junto con su principal consejero, Ryusei Bagashama.

Yamamoto volvió a mirar con severidad al ninja y le dijo:

— Voy a ir a solucionar esto de una vez por todas. Tú te vienes conmigo; no pienso quitarle un ojo de encima. Escápate otra vez y yo mismo me encargaré de que entres en el famoso libro del bingo.

Kakashi solo asintió y acompañó en silencio al comisario. No podía volver a hablar hasta saber que había contado Ayumi.

El ayuntamiento quedaba bastante cerca por lo que en apenas cinco minutos después ya habían llegado al lugar. El Daimyo estaba al fondo de la sala de reuniones al lado de Bagashama y con tres guardias protegiéndole.

Más cerca de la puerta estaba la mujer arrodillada en el suelo y rodeada de cuatro guardias más, con dos de ellos sujetándola y los otros dos apuntándola con sus lanzas.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó primero Yamamoto.

— Esa mujer, se ha presentado en el lugar armando barullo y acusando sin pruebas al señor Bagashama. – dijo uno de los guardias que la acechaban.

Ayumi levantó la vista y miró a Kakashi, se sentía confusa, la habían golpeado y acababa de recuperar la conciencia nada más llegar ella. Tras escuchar al guardia se dirigió furiosa hacia los recién llegados.

— No es cierto, ¡sí que tengo pruebas! Ryusei Bagashama es un criminal peligroso y pienso demostrarlo.

El acusado estaba en una posición relajada y su semblante parecía imperturbable, sin embargo después de oír nuevamente las acusaciones se dirigió al Daimyo:

— Mi señor, esto es preocupante. No sé qué tiene esta muchacha contra mí pero lo hace para llamar la atención igual que hace unos años.

— No lo entiendo... aquel asunto fue aclarado y olvidado... después de todo era una niña pero ¿Otra vez? – Susurró el Señor Feudal.

— Mi señor, lo siento mucho pero ella ya es una mujer y yo no puedo permitir tal insulto. – El rostro de Bagashama se ensombreció tras decir esto esperando que el Daimyo diese su visto bueno.

— Tiene razón, esto no puede ser pasado por alto. ¡Llévensela! Tengo trabajo que terminar – Ordenó duramente el hombre a los policías.

A Kakashi no le gustaba para nada como se estaban desenvolviendo los acontecimientos, puede que lo de aquella misma tarde fuese demasiado para la chica y hubiese perdido la cordura... O que realmente tuviese pruebas contra aquel hombre, lo cual resultaría de lo más interesante.

En ese instante, mientras los policías trataban de atarle las manos a la chica que no paraba de revolverse, el ninja se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en aquella sala.

— Veo que finalmente se han arreglado las cosas – Le decía Bagashama a Yamamoto en lo referente a Kakashi para desviar la atención de la vergonzosa situación de la muchacha.

— En eso estábamos cuando nos informaron del incidente. – Contestó el comisario.

Al ver que Ayumi no paraba de moverse uno de los guardias la golpeó de nuevo quedando inconsciente. Para el Daimyo, pese a que estaba totalmente en contra de ese procedimiento se alegró de que parase de patalear ya que era una escena que le rompía el corazón. Su querida sobrina se había vuelto loca.

Intentando desviar la atención de aquello reparó en Kakashi, un alivio le recorrió y le dijo, con esperanza de que al menos le llegaran buenas noticias.

— Dígame que ha atrapado al asesino, Kakashi.

— Sí, señor, acabo de hacerlo. Pero necesito a la chica para ayudar a demostrarlo.

Disclaimer: aunque no lo haya mencionado explícitamente en los anteriores capítulos (solo en la descpipción de la historia), los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea de el uniforme de operario de Kakashi y como terminó después de todo, la saqué de este estupendo fan art: 1971917


	7. Continuará

**Capítulo 7 - Continuará**

Aquella sala de reuniones era una amplia habitación con hermosas cristaleras tapadas por elegantes cortinas rojas y con una imponente mesa de madera de nogal en el medio con sillas alrededor. Al fondo había una gran chimenea ricamente adornada y una mesita auxiliar utilizada por los criados para servir un refrigerio cuando había reuniones.

El Daimyo y su consejero se habían sentado allí hasta que había llegado la chica, al fondo dándole la espalda a la chimenea. El primero presidía la mesa y el otro hombre estaba sentado a su derecha. Sobre la mesa había desperdigados libros, pergaminos y hojas sueltas así como herramientas para escribir.

Lo que parecía desentonar encima de la mesa era un juego de vasos y una botella de alcohol. Puede que el contenido de cada vaso pasase desapercibido para cualquiera de los allí presentes: los policías, los guardias, Ayumi, el Daimyo... pero no para un ninja experimentado como Kakashi, ni para el que lo había traído.

— Mi señor, ¿podría apartarse del señor Bagashama? – Le pidió educadamente Kakashi al Daimyo.

— ¿P-por qué?

— Porque Ayumi tiene razón. – Dijo seriamente el ninja.

Bagashama por supuesto no iba a quedarse callado y muy ofendido se dirigió a Kakashi.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Acaso no conoce la gravedad de sus calumnias? ¡Podría tomar su vida por tales acusaciones!

— ¿Quiere tomar mi vida igual que quería tomar la del Daimyo?

Todo el mundo se quedó quieto y muy callado, el ambiente era tan tenso que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Yo jamás haría eso! ¿Quién se ha creído para acusarme de esa forma? – Se apresuró a defenderse Bagashama.

— Explíquese, Kakashi. – Le exigió el Señor Feudal.

El ninja fue hasta Ayumi y la cogió con delicadeza, el policía que la llevaba no ofreció ninguna resistencia, es más, le ayudó a sentarla en una de las sillas de la enorme mesa que estaba en la parte intermedia. A pesar de la expectación, Kakashi esperó hasta que la chica recuperara del todo el sentido.

Una vez consciente le tomó unos instantes saber en qué situación se encontraba, pero no tenía miedo ya que Kakashi estaba a su lado y la apoyaba. Ella señaló un bolso que había traído con toda la información y que uno de los guardias había tirado hacia la zona de las cristaleras. El ninja lo recogió, sacó un dosier que había dentro y se lo entregó a Ayumi quién más calmada empezó a explicar:

— Desde que me gradué trabajo en Palacio encargándome de parte de la contabilidad de este. En realidad no son cosas demasiado importantes, solo me encargo de lo referente a mantenimiento. Llevo ya tres años en ese puesto y hace dos que llevo observando cosas extrañas en las cuentas generales así que me puse a investigar por mi cuenta.

— Lo que tú digas no tiene ninguna validez niña... ya lo has demostrado. ¡Kakashi! Déjate de espectáculos y explícate. – Interrumpió Bagashama furioso.

— ¡Se acabó! – Se levantó Ayumi. — No voy a permitir que sigas mangoneando a todo el mundo a tus anchas a base de miedo ¡eso ya no te funcionará conmigo ni con nadie más!

— ¡Basta Ayumi! – Alzó la voz esta vez el Daimyo – ¡Ya está bien de teatros! Ese tema ya quedó zanjado.

A la chica se le empezaron a acumular las lágrimas en los ojos pero solo un par pudieron salir.

— No, mi señor. No quedó zanjado... Yo solo callé para evitar más vergüenza. – Dijo con la voz quebrada.

El hombre la miró sorprendido. Hace unos años cuando sucedió aquel asunto, Bagashama los reunió; recordaba que su sobrina tenía la cabeza gacha y tras unos instantes de sollozos ella confesó que el consejero era inocente y que se lo había inventado para llamar la atención. Él por aquel entonces empezó a desconfiar de su consejero, por lo que le hizo jurar a la chica que no le mentía. Ayumi le prometió que todo había sido una invención.

La chica se recompuso y continuó.

— Aquella vez, simplemente quise olvidarlo todo... Solo quería salir adelante, dejé de esforzarme en convertirme en algo que no quería ser y me dediqué a lo que me gustaba, estudié en la universidad y me gané el pan por mí misma trabajando como una más... Pese a que a veces aquello me perseguía, había logrado superarlo pero entonces empecé a darme cuenta de que había cosas que estaban mal en Palacio y todas las pistas apuntaban a Bagashama. Intenté dejarlo pensando que todo se debía a mi animadversión por él pero entonces los asesinatos empezaron... y no solo los de ahora... ¿Cómo puede vivir sabiendo que mandó matar a un niño en las cercanías de las minas?

—¿Pero qué sandeces dice esta muchacha? – Explotó furioso Bagashama.

— En este dosier viene toda la información. El detective Kenji me ayudó con todo. ¿Qué raro que haya fallecido esta mañana igual que Yamaguchi, no Bagashama?

— ¿Qué tenía que ver el joven de esta mañana? – Preguntó Yamamoto con el ceño fruncido.

— Él tenía mucha influencia en la mina y algunas personas se lo habían comentado, así que se puso en contacto con el señor Kenji y trató de ayudar con la investigación después del accidente de este. – Contestó Ayumi.

— ¡¿Y para qué está la policía!? – Volvió a preguntar algo más exaltado.

— El detective Kenji descubrió que había un topo que trabajaba para Bagashama por lo que no se fiaba de nadie. – Respondió nuevamente.

— ¡Basta! ¡Llévensela, no dice nada más que tonterías! – Inquirió el aludido con el rostro enrojecido por la ira.

— Quiero ver ese dosier – Pidió entonces el Daimyo.

Kakashi recogió el informe de las temblorosas manos de Ayumi y se lo entregó.

Hoja por hoja frente a los coléricos ojos de Bagashama, el Daimyo repasó todo el dosier con un semblante serio impropio en él.

— Puedo ver que aquí tienes testimonios de varias personas pero son pruebas circunstanciales... Lo que si me tienes que explicar tú a mí es qué demonios estás haciendo con mi dinero. – Le dijo acusadoramente a Bagashama.

— E-eso debe tratarse de un error mi señor... – Trató de defenderse.

Entonces Kakashi decidió que ya era hora de acabar con la pantomima de aquel hombre. Se arrodilló frente al Daimyo y le dijo.

— Mi señor, en calidad de ninja de Konoha. Aunque no puedo darle detalles le aseguro que es cierto que él ha sido el responsable de muchos de los asesinatos de los que Ayumi habla.

— Kakashi, no puedo basarme solo en eso para juzgarle por asesinato. – Replicó este.

— ¿Y por intentar asesinarle a usted?

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Los dos vasos, uno de ellos, el suyo concretamente... está envenenado con cianuro mi señor.

Todos los presentes no daban crédito a lo que oían, hubo unos instantes de silencio hasta que Bagashama en un hilo de voz reclamó al ninja.

— E-eso es imposible... Mientes… Y-yo nunca...

— No solo eso, ¿qué te llevó a querer venir y exponerte de esta manera frente al señor Bagashama? – Le preguntó Kakashi a la chica.

— Él tenía contratado un matón a sueldo llamado Kimura y a un policía como subordinado. Yuta me secuestró esta tarde, él era el topo y me utilizó como carnada para atraer a Kakashi hasta su trampa pero le salió mal. Ese maldito loco mató a Yuta y Kakashi tuvo... tuvo que encargarse de él.

El comisario no podía creer aquello, Yuta era uno de sus mejores agentes.

— ¿Dónde están sus cuerpos entonces? – Preguntó el comisario.

— Un escuadrón especial de Konoha ha limpiado la escena, no esperen volverlos a ver. – Aclaró Kakashi a los consternados policías.

— Sin cuerpos no podéis demostrar nada. – Dijo Bagashama esperando librarse.

— ¿Cómo que no? – Respondió el ninja. – Usted sabía que si fuese yo el que había vuelto con vida significaba que su matón habría muerto y eso le daba una excusa para atraer a Ayumi hasta aquí para acusarle al enterarse de que Kimura trabajaba para usted. Sería la coartada perfecta, usted mataba al Daimyo con veneno y luego diría que la chica enajenada había sido la culpable.

— No, no ¡No! No puede probar absolutamente nada de eso. – Empezó a ponerse nervioso el hombre.

– Entonces bébete el vaso. – Dijo con simpleza el Señor Feudal.

— ¿Cómo?

Kakashi cogió el vaso y se lo alcanzó al consejero quien al acercárselo trató de tirarlo. Obviamente Kakashi impidió que se derramase siquiera una sola gota pero sin duda la acción del consejero no le hizo un gran favor a su persona.

— Bébete el vaso entero. – Insistió el Señor Feudal.

— P-pero señor... yo...

— ¡Nada de peros! Ya ha oído a nuestro señor. – Insistió esta vez el comisario.

— ¡Está bien!... Está bien... El vaso está envenenado.

Una vez dicho esto el silencio se hizo más y más denso hasta que el culpable preguntó con un hilo furioso de voz.

— ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

— Nada pasa desapercibido a mi olfato señor Bagashama.

El Daimyo por su parte había escuchado suficiente, apretó los puños y después de reprimir las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas dijo lo más sereno que pudo.

— Yo, bajo el poder que me han concedido los dioses y como máxima autoridad del País del Fuego, te condeno, Ryusei Bagashama, a muerte. Bébete el vaso.

Esta vez todos en la sala quedaron estupefactos. Todos conocían el carácter amable y bondadoso de su señor por lo que aquello les cogió por sorpresa.

Bagashama se había quedado titubeando palabras inconexas hasta que Yamamoto en calidad de jefe de policía de la ciudad le apremió a cumplir con el duro castigo.

Aquel día fue el fin para el consejero principal del Señor Feudal. Todo el asunto quedó enterrado ante el escándalo que se produciría al descubrirse que el precursor de los asesinatos que habían atemorizado a todos los ciudadanos no era otro que el consejero principal del Daimyo.

Tras lo sucedido, el Daimyo ordenó retirar el cadáver del hombre y la retirada de todos a excepción de Kakashi y Ayumi.

— Kakashi, no sé como agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí. No solo ha salvado mi vida sino la de una de las personas más importantes para mí.

Ayumi no pudo resistir derramar algunas lágrimas ante las palabras de su tío mientras Kakashi le agradecía al hombre por haber encargado la misión entre otras formalidades tras lo cual se retiró dejando a los dos familiares un tiempo para hablar a solas.

Dejándolos atrás el ninja fue al punto de encuentro que le señalaron al principio de la misión. En la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad había un pequeño pergamino color azul escondido tras unos bidones abandonados y señalizado por una pintada en la pared que daba a la entrada en el edificio.

 _Entréguele al Daimyo el pergamino incluido en este. Enhorabuena por la misión. Me debe una comida por el desastre que le he tenido que limpiar. Tenzou._

Kakashi sonrió para sí mismo y decidió volver al Ayuntamiento para presenciar el discurso del Señor Feudal. Habían montado una gran plataforma frente al edificio y todo estaba decorado con farolillos rojos y guirnaldas.

La multitud estaba expectante, cuando el Señor Feudal apareció todos aplaudieron y cuando se calmaron los ánimos el hombre procedió con un discurso acerca de la fraternidad, la importancia del buen hacer de los ciudadanos y el agradecimiento por el servicio de los ninjas de Konoha entre otras cosas.

Al finalizar algunos hombres importantes acudieron a felicitarlo, unos de forma sincera y otros con sonrisas forzadas. Kakashi esperó a que el Daimyo se retirara para poder reunirse con él. Ya dentro del Ayuntamiento, le entregó en privado el pergamino escrito por el Hokage.

No sabía que había escrito pero el hombre se mostró complacido al leerlo y cuando volvió a enrollar el pergamino le dijo:

— Sabe Kakashi... Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido me estoy planteando seriamente volver a crear el grupo de los Doce Guardianes.

— Pero mi señor, no estamos en guerra. – Interrumpió extrañado Kakashi, mas lejos de molestarse el Señor Feudal, le propuso con amabilidad.

— Lo sé, pero las cosas cambian con demasiada rapidez y quiero estar preparado ante cualquier eventualidad... Por ello, ¿querrías formar parte de mi nueva guardia personal?

Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido, era todo un honor que el Señor del País del Fuego le pidiese tal cosa, sin embargo tenía obligaciones para con su aldea.

— Lo siento, señor, pero me temo que Konoha me necesita.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido por rechazar su oferta, sonrió con un deje de melancolía.

— Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo tu padre... En fin, sé que al igual que él no podré convencerte por lo que solo me queda darte las gracias de nuevo.

— No hay de qué señor. Si me permite, regresaré esta misma noche...

— No, no Kakashi, hace un frío horrible y el camino es muy largo, quédese por esta noche aunque sea y recupere fuerzas. ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer!

Al ninja no le quedó otro remedio que mostrarse agradecido, al menos tendría una excusa frente al Tercero. Tras despedirse formalmente se dirigió a su apartamento donde para su sorpresa todo estaba impecable y Ayumi le esperaba en la salita con dos vasos y unas cuantas botellas de sake.

— No sé qué clase de alcohol trajiste la otra noche pero este es más flojo así que... ¡disfrutemos, que la noche es joven! – Le dijo muy animada al ver al ninja parado frente a ella.

Ciertamente aquello le cogió desprevenido, él solo quería darse una buena ducha, comer algo quizás y después irse a dormir; sin embargo, no podía rechazar aquella invitación así como así.

Ayumi había empezado a llenar los vasos así que él se quitó la máscara (total ya le había visto) Ella le miró pícaramente de reojo mientras el ninja se sentaba en el suelo en frente suya.

Cogió su vaso y antes de que la chica bebiera él se incorporó un poco tapándolo con la mano impidiéndole beber. Ante este gesto y su cercanía se sonrojó un poco y el ninja al ver la cara de circunstancias que había puesto no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al decirle.

— Me gustaría hacer un brindis primero.

— ¿P-por qué quieres brindar?

— Por ti.

Ella tembló un poco al sentir su mirada penetrante, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el ninja.

— Eres una de las personas más valiente que he conocido nunca.

Al escuchar esto ella se sonrojó aún más, pero esta vez sonrió y alzó su vaso. Ambos lo hicieron y después se bebieron el contenido de un tirón provocando después unas carcajadas en la chica y una pequeña risa divertida al ninja.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan a gusto acompañado de alguien.

Hacía poco menos de media hora que el sol empezaba a asomar por el horizonte; Kakashi ya tenía todo preparado para su marcha cuando apareció Ayumi con un albornoz y una toalla en la cabeza.

— Deberías secarte el pelo, hace mucho frío y podrías enfermar.

El aludido sonrió de medio lado y le hizo caso. Antes de salir por la puerta se colocó su máscara y le dirigió una última mirada a la chica.

— Adiós Ayumi, me alegro de haberte conocido. – Dijo de forma sincera.

— Estaría bien que me escribieras alguna vez.

— Claro.

Estas últimas palabras a modo de despedida resonaron por todo el apartamento perdiéndose en el silencio de la mañana. Fue algo agridulce ya que aunque a ambos les hubiese gustado poder conocerse mejor, sus posiciones les hacían imposible plantear si quiera algo parecido a un romance. Solo les quedaba la perspectiva de una amistad, con lo que al final ambos prefirieron quedarse con un bonito recuerdo y nada más.

Cuando Kakashi llegó a la aldea, los vigilantes de la Puerta Principal le indicaron que el Hokage quería verle. Éste lo esperaba en su despacho admirando la puesta de sol desde el gran ventanal y como no, fumando su pipa.

El tercero estaba muy satisfecho con su pequeño triunfo sobre Danzou ese día.

Había sido a media mañana, le envió una petición formal y se había presentado tan puntual como un reloj.

— ¿Querías algo Hiruzen?

— Quiero que me expliques esto. – Le dijo arrojando un informe sobre la mesa.

Danzou lo tomó y le echó un vistazo en silencio y con un semblante serio. Levantó la vista para mirar fijamente al Hokage pudiendo adivinar que esta vez no lo dejaría pasar por alto así como así; lo que le llevaba a la pregunta: ¿qué querría esta vez para olvidar el asunto?

— ¿No dices nada?... Esto es grave Danzou, el robo de los insectos de los Aburame y tu contacto con Souji Kimura, ¿qué pretendías? Y no me vengas con que lo has hecho por la Aldea porque no toleraré que me tomes más el pelo.

— Solo quería supervisar el Proyecto Hokusei y cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado nos pusimos en contacto con Bagashama para intentar tapar el asunto, sin embargo ese salvaje que tenía a cargo, el asesino, se puso muy exigente...

— Ya veo... y, ¿me tengo que fiar de lo que me dices o tengo que encargar otro informe?

— Tienes mi palabra pero... Si no te fías entonces, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

— Quiero que me entregues a la chica.

Danzou arrugó el entrecejo en cuanto supo a quien se refería.

— Ni hablar, está bajo mi tutela, ha cometido una falta grave y por tanto seré yo quien la juzgue y la castigue como crea necesario.

— Vamos Danzou, tan solo fue un error... Déjamela a mí, su sitio está en Konoha.

El hombre cerró los ojos considerando la propuesta del Hokage.

— Está bien, tu ganas. Mañana por la mañana la tendrás aquí.

Dicho esto se marchó aunque no demasiado satisfecho. No le gustaba dejar escapar a nadie, pero una mocosa por olvidar aquel asunto merecía bastante la pena.

Kakashi llegó al despacho cuando el sol ya había desaparecido entre las montañas. Le había parecido raro la llamada tan precipitada del hokage, así que se apresuró. Llegó a la Torre y el secretario le hizo pasar directamente.

— No traes muy buena pinta Kakashi. – Se burló el mayor sin malas intenciones.

— Ya sabe, el viaje es largo... ¿Por qué me ha llamado tan pronto señor? Apenas he tenido tiempo para redactar un dosier... De momento lo único que puedo decirle es que no creo que el asunto transcienda, todo ha sido achacado a Bagashama y a Kimura y los dos están muertos.

— Tranquilo ya habrá tiempo para el informe oficial; solo quería enseñarte algo.

El Tercero le extendió unos papeles con los perfiles de tres niños.

— Otra vez no – No pudo evitar quejarse el jounin, lo cual provocó unas carcajadas en su superior.

— Esta vez será diferente, será el definitivo... ya lo verás.

Sin mucho ánimo ojeó los papeles fijándose en las fotografías. 'No puede ser' pensó.

— Así es – Dijo como si le hubiese leído la mente – Tendrás a tu cargo al jinchuriki del Kyubi y al superviviente del clan Uchiha.

Kakashi tragó saliva por la difícil decisión en la que le estaba poniendo el Hokage... no se podía negar simplemente, si acaso solo le quedaba suspenderles en caso de que no cumpliesen sus requisitos. Finalmente hizo de tripas corazón y solo pudo preguntar.

— ¿Y quién es la chica?

— Sakura Haruno, una niña realmente encantadora... en su momento la conocerás.

Kakashi reparó en la procedencia de la chica y miró sorprendido al Hokage quien se limitó a sonreírle de forma cómplice.

A la mañana siguiente, bien temprano un hombre de aspecto hosco, recorría un largo pasillo subterráneo con un manojo de llaves atado a la cintura.

Se paró frente a la puerta con el número veintiuno y la abrió. Dentro estaba muy oscuro, el ambiente estaba cargado y al fondo podía discernirse un futón sucio y arrugado con alguien agazapado sobre él.

Se trataba una niña de no más de doce años con un aspecto un tanto singular. El hombre sin ningún tacto le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le agarraba por el brazo derecho:

— ¡Levanta! Tienes que lavarte y preparar tus cosas. Hoy mismo te largas a Konoha... No sabes la suerte que has tenido... Haruno.

En un lugar muy lejos de donde se desarrollaban estos acontecimientos, concretamente en el País del Rayo, un hombre joven sacaba sus papeles al cruzar la frontera hacia este país.

— Mizuki Shimura, bienvenido. – Le decía una funcionaria desde su mostrador al comprobar que sus papeles eran correctos.

Entrar en aquel país aunque fuese como civil no era nada fácil. Una vez encontró un modesto hotel, sacó los documentos que había estado guardando como recuerdo y los quemó en el lavabo del sencillo cuarto de baño.

El papel se iba calcinando poco a poco hasta que finalmente lo último legible antes de que se consumiese del todo fue: Souji Kimura.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia en la que me baso no me pertenece a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hasta aquí ha llegado la misión de Kakashi, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Les animo a leer mi otro reciente fanfic 'Naruto ff' ya que es algo así como una continuación. No es necesario haber leído esta historia para entender la otra pero sí sería interesante porque los hechos que ocurren en el fin del de Kakashi están ambientados aproximadamente en los días que transcurrirían los dos primeros capítulos del 'Naruto ff'

Para cualquier cosa no duden en ponerse en contacto conmigo ya sea con algún review o mensaje privado.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído este fanfic y en especial a **Sara-ttebanex3** por seguirlo, **AJK** por su review y a **EnterradoR** por ambas cosas; me animaron bastante 3

¡Hasta otra! :)


End file.
